


交互时空

by toJoycee9



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toJoycee9/pseuds/toJoycee9
Summary: 老邓正在研究一项国家一级保密项目，把不同的时空组合衔接起来，二十年前的时空与现在的无缝衔接，衔接不是突然发生的，而是循序渐进的，未来社会的元素一点点被二十年前的人所接受和适应，这个过程花了几年时间，因此二十年前的人在无知觉中滑入了二十年后的时空（假设社会足够发达的情况下二十年的变化不是很大），年轻时候的小盖小邓与现在的他们共存在同一个时空里。老盖老邓能认出二十年前的自己，但小盖小邓认不出二十年后的自己。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 为了区分，少年组称谓盖勒特、阿不思，或者各自的艺名，中年组称谓格林德沃、邓布利多或者帕西瓦尔、邓布利多教授之类的。

**预警：！！！！！**

**中年组+少年组双出轨！！！双出轨！！！开放式关系！！！排列组合式玩法！！！**

1

“我们这算什么，为什么每次都要在车里……”阿不思脸上的红晕仍未退却，他躺在越野车的后座上，衬衫被拉到肩膀以下，领口露出大片的雪白肌肤，格林德沃忍不住吻上去，在少年锁骨处轻轻地啃噬。

“别……”阿不思把对方的脸推开，“别留痕迹，‘他’会发现的。”

格林德沃低沉又充满磁性的声音落在阿不思的颈窝里：“他现在还是每天都会干你吗？”

阿不思把脸撇到一边，说：“会……但我不是每次都会答应。”

格林德沃感到有趣：“为什么？”他问。

阿不思的眼神有些闪躲：“我、我做不到同时……你明白吗？”

格林德沃笑了笑，他觉得少年这幅害羞的样子也像极了邓布利多年轻的时候。

“我喜欢你现在这个样子，菲尼克斯。”说着格林德沃在阿不思的耳垂上吻了一下。

阿不思伸手推了推压在他身上格林德沃，格林德沃起身，埋在少年身体里的性器退出来，一阵淫靡的水声，带出大量透明的乳白色的液体，顿时车内的气味变得非常难以言喻。

阿不思忍不住皱起了眉毛：“你没戴套，咱们不是说好的吗？不能让我男朋友发现的。”

“你真的只是怕被发现所以才不让我内射的吗？你该不会跟我玩什么守身如玉，只让你的小男友射进去吧？”格林德沃说。

“你在说什么啊，我怎么会这样想。”阿不思一边用纸巾清理自己一边说道，他把衬衫扣子扣好，衣角塞进牛仔裤里，理了理零乱的头发，对着车后镜检查了一下自己，就准备开车门。

格林德沃从后面抱住阿不思，将少年捞回来抱在怀里，俯身咬住阿不思的一只耳朵，两排牙齿厮磨着，水声顺着耳廓钻进阿不思的耳朵里，带着中年人灼热的气息和鸦片香水味，他的意识开始恍惚，车内闷热的气息让他忍不住喘息了起来。

“别这样，帕西瓦尔，我们才做过。”阿不思呻吟着拒绝，但他的身体在本能地迎合格林德沃。

格林德沃顺着少年光滑的颈线吻下去，皂香和阳光的味道让他爱不释手，他沉着声音说道：“真想把你塞进后备箱里。”

阿不思因为这句话颤抖了起来，刚刚被使用过的后穴还保持着湿润的状态，他转身搂住格林德沃的脖子与他接吻，格林德沃积极地回应着，阿不思解开刚刚才扣上的衬衫纽扣，格林德沃立刻将碍事的布料拽下来，两个人重新扭做一团。

阿不思觉得自己一定是中邪了，帕西瓦尔一直是盖勒特的偶像，两年前盖勒特就因为听了他们乐队的一盘唱片，就决定办理退学，带着他那支刚刚组建起来的校园摇滚乐队跑去了伦敦，路费都还是东拼西凑出来的。少年人被梦想点燃的双眼不断地出现在阿不思的眼前，他说阿尔，我要成为帕西瓦尔那样的人，我注定要成为他那样的人。

可是还没等盖勒特成为他，自己先成了帕西瓦尔的人了，这简直是天大的讽刺。

车内的气温开始升高，格林德沃一边撞击着阿不思一边在他的耳边呓语：“太棒了，菲尼克斯，你太好了。”

阿不思放任自己呻吟出来，白天他是学校里品学兼优的男生会主席，到了晚上他就在两个摇滚歌手的床榻上轮流辗转，让不同尺寸的性器进入自己，让酒精和迷幻药物摧毁自己的意识，他让自己里里外外都湿透了，他为此疯狂。

阿不思的指甲掐入格林德沃汗湿的后背里，随着有力的撞击逐渐失去理智。

2

盖勒特躲在潮湿的暗巷里，看见那辆高配越野车停在路口，穿白衬衫的少年下了车，头发有些零乱，他不安地四下观望了一下，然后拉高了领口往家里走。盖勒特咬破了自己的嘴唇，他从巷子里跳出来，堵住了阿不思的去路。

“你去哪儿了？”他质问道。

阿不思愣了一下，故作镇定地说：“小组讨论。”

“你休想骗我！”盖勒特吼道，“我都看见了！刚才是谁送你回来的？”

“朋友。”

“你还认识开这种车的朋友呢？怎么不介绍我认识一下？”

阿不思闪躲了一下，想绕开盖勒特，被盖勒特拽住胳膊拖进巷子里。“阿不思·邓布利多，”对方说，“需要我提醒一下你吗？我才是你男朋友，你要是敢给我戴绿帽子，不管对方是谁，我都不会让你们好过的！”

阿不思仿佛被盖勒特的话灼伤了，他用颤抖的声音问：“你、你要做什么？”

“所以你承认了？”盖勒特气极反笑。他攥住阿不思的胳膊就把他往路边拖。“告诉我他是谁！带我去找他，我要杀了他！”

阿不思拼命反抗，两个人在路边上就撕扯了起来，阿不思一边流泪一边说：“不要去！不要去！盖尔，求求你了！”

盖勒特揪住阿不思的领口质问他：“你们睡过了是不是？你们刚才去哪里鬼混了？”

阿不思只是无声地流泪，说不出话来。盖勒特气得想要当街撕掉阿不思的衣服，看看这块遮羞布下面到底藏着怎样淫荡的肉体。

“我十六岁就跟你在一起了，阿尔，你为什么要这样对我？”盖勒特的表情几乎是悲怆的。

阿不思泣不成声，他不断地说着：“对不起，对不起，盖尔，对不起……”

“是不是他勾引你的？你别怕，你告诉我，我替你出头。”

阿不思拼命摇头：“你别问了，盖勒特，我求你……”

盖勒特的双眼因为愤怒和伤心欲绝而变得通红：“你不能跟他走，阿尔，你要是抛下我跟他在一起，我就把你们都杀了，然后再自杀！”

阿不思哭得更大声了，“是帕西瓦尔，”他说，“对不起，盖勒特，是帕西瓦尔，我错了，我错了，可那是帕西瓦尔啊……”

盖勒特突然松开了手，他呆呆地看着阿不思蹲下来，把脸埋进臂弯里嚎啕大哭，而他自己竟然没有任何知觉。

“是帕西瓦尔？”他小声地重复了一遍，“是帕西瓦尔？所以你真的要抛弃我了是吗？”

3

邓布利多假装自己没有看见格林德沃后背上的抓痕。

这几年乐队的名气越来越大，格林德沃在名利场上越发地游刃有余，自己忙于手头的科研项目，对他们那个圈子里的事情自己没有精力也没有兴趣关注。他不是没有猜测过格林德沃有没有背着自己偷人，但他的性格使得他不屑于去做疑神疑鬼的怨妇，于是越发沉浸在学术里，像个鸵鸟一样不去面对。

偶尔几次新年派对上，作为家属团中唯一一个圈外人，那些所谓的“过来人”都劝他尝试开放式关系，他还记得某位保养的非常不错的太太用意味深长的眼神看着自己说：“夫妻嘛，说白了就是合伙，婚姻的本质就是一种财产关系，你看看他现在得意的样子，你还坚持什么啊。”

每次邓布利多都以工作忙为借口婉拒那些人的牵线，其实他心里也明白，格林德沃是不会接受这样的关系的，他的独占欲与他狂放不羁的外表一样让人感到震撼。圈子里雇佣私家侦探查婚外情的人和尝试开放式婚姻的人几乎是一样多，邓布利多倒觉得这是一个有趣的现象，他不愿像对待一个潜在罪犯一样对待格林德沃，好在这些年他也确实没有察觉到对方有什么不对。

直到他发现了格林德沃背上的指痕。

那一刻邓布利多觉得喘不上气，他不停地劝自己冷静，但平静的外表下是沸腾的血液和剧烈的心跳。格林德沃在莲蓬头下冲刷着自己，转头看见邓布利多站在浴室门口，笑了笑，冲他伸出手：“阿尔，来。”

他大概自己也不知道那个小婊子在他身上留下了痕迹吧，邓布利多想。

邓布利多把居家服脱掉，走进浴室，他伸手揽住格林德沃的腰，凑上去亲吻他的耳根，没有闻见任何香水、香烟、发胶、指甲油和其他乱七八糟的味道，他又近距离地看了看对方后背上的指甲印，几乎都能想象得出来那是一种怎样胶着的场景，在对性事尚且青涩的年纪里他留下过各种各样的痕迹，这么多年过去了，格林德沃终于又找到了一只会抓伤他的小凤凰了。而自己……邓布利多突然意识到上一次跟格林德沃上床是两个月前的事情了。

格林德沃在邓布利多的触摸下感到十分舒适，他笑着捏了捏邓布利多的屁股，是和少年不一样的丰满的质感，邓布利多拉开了一点距离，拿了块浴巾往身上一裹就离开了浴室。

格林德沃莫名其妙地看着邓布利多的背影。

4

迷幻药开始产生作用了，阿不思趴在沙发上，嘴里衔着的烟掉出来砸在地板上，身上的格林德沃顺着他的脊柱一路舔舐到他的尾椎骨，阿不思仿佛感受不到一般，闭着眼睛张着嘴，整个人感到轻飘飘的，他开始产生幻觉，淹没自己的海浪，亲吻自己的春风，还有一双翅膀，火红色的翅膀，从他的肩胛骨伸展出来，尾椎骨长出了浓密的尾羽，煽动着仿佛下一秒自己就要飞起来了。

格林德沃将脸埋进了阿不思的臀缝间。尾巴被拽住了，阿不思迷茫地回头看了看，才意识到是格林德沃在逗弄自己的穴口，他慵懒地扭动着身体，用带着鼻音的撒娇的语气问他：“你咬我尾巴做什么？”

格林德沃被阿不思第一次嗑药的样子迷得神魂颠倒，他把少年翻过来，一边吮吸对方清瘦的胸口一边用手指为他扩张。

阿不思放任自己呻吟出来，张开双腿，主动用臀瓣去蹭格林德沃硬邦邦的性器，他躺在自己家的沙发上，恍惚间以为身上的人是盖勒特，颤巍巍地喊了句“盖尔”，格林德沃一愣，问他：“你怎么知道我本名的？”

阿不思咯咯咯地笑，笑了一会儿眼圈就红了，他难过地望着格林德沃，说：“对不起，盖勒特，对不起，原谅我。”

“哭啥。”格林德沃笑道，他亲吻阿不思的耳朵，舌头伸进耳道里，激起少年周身的颤栗，少年承受着摇滚巨星的入侵，尖叫着去抱他，像一条脱水的海鱼在垂死挣扎和大口喘息。格林德沃在他的身上留下一串串的痕迹，少年清新的体香，柔软的身段和娇憨的呻吟都让他无法自拔，他终于体会到了什么叫久旱逢甘霖，于是他对阿不思说：“你离开他吧，到我身边来。”

阿不思的眼角湿润而红艳，他不停地摇头，说：“不行，我不能，我爱他。”

格林德沃一口咬住阿不思的脖子，痛的他哭了出来：“对不起，盖尔，你杀了我吧，可我真的爱他。”

格林德沃把少年抱在怀里，红色头发软软地落在自己肩头，他不能接受他的小凤凰因为一个名不见经传的三流歌手放弃自己，可他自己也不是来去一身轻，这段时间以来他带着阿不思在车里、在郊区、在对方的出租屋里辗转，每次回到家心跳都特别快，他时刻注意邓布利多看他的眼神，他总觉得对方已经知道了。

小凤凰累了，躺在他怀里沉沉地睡着了，格林德沃撑起疲惫的身体，替他盖好被子，然后离开了阿不思和盖勒特的出租屋，钻进楼下的一辆商务车里，去赶一场今晚的宴会。

5

克雷登斯和盖勒特站在整个宴会厅嘴黑暗的角落里，两个人都举着香槟，但没有一个人在品尝，克雷登斯凑近了对盖勒特说：“你别告诉我你要对付帕西瓦尔。”

盖勒特盯着人群中间左右逢源的格林德沃，恶狠狠地说：“欺负了我男朋友，就算是我偶像也不像。”

克雷登斯翻了一个白眼：“得了吧，谁欺负阿不思了，咱像个男人，承认自己被挖墙脚了有那么难吗？”

“你是要我把你换掉吗？贝斯手？”

克雷登斯噤声了。其实按照克雷登斯的想法，他们这个籍籍无名的小乐队，现在能跟格林德沃的黑魔王乐队扯上关系，这是难得的机会，把自己老婆送去做交易，名利场上这么干的人多了去了，只是他们这个队长跟自己的小男朋友纯情得很，他连提都不敢提。但是劝一劝盖勒特别做傻事，这是件不得不做的事情，于是他说：“你想想，你拿什么跟黑魔王斗，没有地位、没有钱，他们这种咖位的，在圈子里怎么都吃得开，朋友也多——你别这样看着我，我们就是很被动啊，他现在没有因为阿不思来针对你，已经是对你网开一面了。”

盖勒特显然没有听进去，他就像尊雕像一样，冷冷地盯着格林德沃的一举一动，等进入后半夜，格林德沃酒劲上来了，摇摇晃晃地有些站不稳，周围的人开始拿出各种料子来吸。盖勒特也不急，他就像一只真正有耐心的雕一样，等到格林德沃彻底失去了判断力，他就上前架住对方软绵绵的身体，带着他离开宴会厅，经过门口的时候格林德沃的保镖围上来，盖勒特面不改色地对保镖说：“给他老婆打电话，嗑药嗑飞了，让她赶紧过来。”

盖勒特只是一个娱乐圈边缘人物，格林德沃和邓布利多的关系又藏得比较深，所以盖勒特并不知道这位大明星的“老婆”其实是个男人。因此当邓布利多火急火燎地赶到宴会酒店的时候，盖勒特着实十分地惊讶。

“对不起对不起对不起……”邓布利多连连说着从保镖手里接过神志不清的格林德沃，他看了看盖勒特，立刻吓得后退了一步，眼前的金发少年与年轻时候的格林德沃一模一样，他几乎瞬间想到了自己正在进行的项目，他知道那个项目在几年前就已经发挥作用了，但他完全相信不到这样的巧合竟然能给自己碰上，他站在那里愣了很久，然后结结巴巴地问道：“你、你是？”

盖勒特说：“我是死亡圣器乐队的，哦，你可能并不认识我们。”

说话的样子和神情都是那么像，邓布利多依稀记得，“死亡圣器”曾经是格林德沃在高中时候组的那支乐队的名字，只是后来成员有了变动，曲风转型，才换成了现在的名字。邓布利多的心脏狂跳着，他知道自己的假设成立了。

“谢、谢谢你，多亏你照顾……”邓布利多说道。

盖勒特摇摇头，说没什么，但一双眼睛根本离不开邓布利多，一样的红头发，一样的蓝眼睛，一样温文尔雅的气质，盖勒特总算知道格林德沃为什么会看上自己的阿不思了。

见到了邓布利多，格林德沃稍微有了点意识，他靠在对方的身上，神情款款地喊他：“阿尔。”

邓布利多和盖勒特都同时听见了，邓布利多紧张地看了看盖勒特，发现对方的脸上一脸嘲讽的表情。“说实话，”他说，“我要是你，我绝对忍受不了这些。”

“抱歉？”邓布利多疑惑道。

于是盖勒特像一个得逞的叛逆少年，仰起脸沾沾自喜地说：“你还不知道吧？他背着你在外面有人了。”

邓布利多听了这话，窘迫使他的脸上发烧，他气息有些不稳，也非常生气，声音登时冷了几度：“如果你只是来跟我说这些无聊的话题，那么恕我不奉陪了。”

“慢着，”盖勒特叫住了准备带着格林德沃离开的邓布利多，一步步地走上前，“你知道我是怎么知道的吗？”

“别告诉我你们圈内人都知道了。”

盖勒特摇摇头，露出得意的、标志性的冷笑，这笑容曾经迷倒了十八岁的邓布利多，而如今已踏入不惑之年的他，竟然再一次被这样的笑容击中了，他听见金发的少年说：“因为他偷情的对象，就是我的男朋友。”

在邓布利多错愕的表情下，他凑近了这位儒雅的教授，在他胸前的西装口袋里塞入一张名片，魅惑地眨了眨眼睛：“如果你感兴趣，随时联系我。”

 

 

小盖内心OS：我的偶像睡了我老婆，我到底该羡慕谁。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 组合衔接起来，二十年前的时空与现在的无缝衔接，衔接不是突然发生的，而是循序渐进的，未来社会的元素一点点被二十年前的人所接受和适应，这个过程花了几年时间，因此二十年前的人在无知觉中滑入了二十年后的时空（假设社会足够发达的情况下二十年的变化不是很大），年轻时候的小盖小邓与现在的他们共存在同一个时空里。老盖老邓能认出二十年前的自己，但小盖小邓认不出二十年后的自己。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为了区分，少年组称谓盖勒特、阿不思，或者各自的艺名，中年组称谓格林德沃、邓布利多或者帕西瓦尔、邓布利多教授之类的。

**预警：中年组＋少年组双出轨！！！双出轨！！！排列组合式玩法！！不是演习！！！想爽一爽的就接着看，看完了别上纲上线就行。**

 

6

格林德沃遇见阿不思，是在一个音乐节上。演出的后台一贯是非常糟糕吓人的，所以干净的红发少年只是安安静静地坐在那里，就已经非常醒目了。

看见阿不思的第一眼格林德沃就感到自己的心口挨了一枪，只存在于相册里的二十年前的邓布利多活生生地出现在了他的眼前。文达顺着他的目光看过去，忍不住翻了一个白眼：“我说，盖勒特，你的审美能不能换一换了。”

他没有理会文达的话，径直朝着阿不思走了过去，文达在他身后提醒他：“哎哎哎，你没看见他坐在家属应援区吗？人家有对象啦。”

阿不思看见了格林德沃，朋克式的造型让他忍不住细细打量了起来。“等人？”格林德沃问。

阿不思点点头。

“男朋友？”

阿不思愣了愣，然后接着点头。

格林德沃在他的身边坐下，毫不避讳地盯着阿不思看，对他说：“如果我是你男朋友，我就不会让你一个人等在这里。”

“我认识你，帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯先生，你是黑魔王乐队的。”阿不思说。

格林德沃笑了：“被美丽的男孩叫出名字，这种感觉还真的是非常棒。”

阿不思的脸红了，他拽了拽自己鬓边一绺碎发，这个小动作跟邓布利多一模一样，格林德沃看着有些恍惚。他压制住了自己想要触碰阿不思的手，轻声说道：“你知道吗？你整个人，从头到脚，就像一场梦一样。”

阿不思惊讶地抬头看着格林德沃，发现对方的眼睛里有些朦胧。“你叫什么名字？”对方问他。

“菲尼克斯，他们都叫我菲尼克斯。”

“很适合你的名字，小凤凰。”格林德沃说。

等对方走后，阿不思一个人思忖良久，格林德沃寥寥几句话不停地在自己耳边回荡，像梦一样，美丽的男孩，像梦一样。

阿不思以为这就是他跟摇滚巨星唯一的一次接触了，但是当那辆越野车停在自家门口的时候，他就猜到要有大事发生了。

以前盖勒特每次提到帕西瓦尔的时候，都会激动得手舞足蹈：

“阿尔，我拿到两张黑魔王乐队的演出门票，你跟我去看吧。”

“阿尔，你不觉得帕西瓦尔就是个天才吗？”

“阿尔，帕西瓦尔是我最崇拜的人，他的每一个想法，是每一个，我都很赞同，他做的所有的事情都是我想做的，他就像是这世上的另一个我！”

阿不思对帕西瓦尔所有的了解都来自于盖勒特，他会喜欢上帕西瓦尔也是因为盖勒特，摇滚巨星在生活里不像他在舞台上那么张牙舞爪，他安静、优雅、精致、有耐心，阿不思很少见到他情绪化的样子，这跟盖勒特完全不一样，当一个人在生活中处处得体，那么他在舞台上所展现出的爆发力才会更加让人着迷，而生活中的举手投足又会增添一层别样的底蕴。当阿不思告诉他盖勒特的乐队名字叫“死亡圣器”的时候，格林德沃发出了洪亮的笑声。“没想到他也爱看《诗翁彼豆故事集》。”他说。

“盖勒特说他要找到自己的死亡圣器。”阿不思靠在帕西瓦尔的怀里，一边拨弄着对方的乳尖一边说。

帕西瓦尔含住阿不思的喉结，用模糊的声音说道：“他的死亡圣器正在家里躺着呢，他自己居然不知道。”

他们的确过了一段颠鸾倒凤的日子，可是自从盖勒特发现了他跟帕西瓦尔的事情，就再也没有回过家。帕西瓦尔便越发地肆无忌惮，阿不思感到自己的家就像一个窑子窝，帕西瓦尔会逮住每一个空闲的时间钻进来，在房间的每一个角落留下痕迹。

盖勒特走后一个星期，阿不思终于在跟格林德沃上床的时候哭了出来。摇滚巨星将人翻过来面朝自己，亲吻他湿漉漉的脸颊，问他：“怎么哭了？”

红头发的少年问他：“你是不是只想跟我上床。”

“你为什么会这么想？”

“你从不在我这过夜，也没带我去你家里，你几乎没有跟我谈论过你的私人生活，每次一来就开始脱衣服，做完就离开，帕西瓦尔，你是不是已经结婚了？”

被人说中的格林德沃没有说话，他去亲吻阿不思的鬓角，但被阿不思躲开，少年潮湿的眼睛注视着他，格林德沃说：“我爱他。”

阿不思的眼泪滴落在自己的胸膛上，格林德沃伸手帮他擦眼泪，阿不思退开一点，双手抱住自己的膝盖，没有看格林德沃。

“菲尼克斯，我想你能明白这种感觉，你们、你们那么像……就像、就像你是这世上另一个他，我跟你保证，二十年前的他跟你长得一模一样，我实在做不到……我没办法。”

阿不思突然不哭了，他明白这也许都是他一厢情愿，你不能指望一个功成名就又有稳定家庭的人会为了一个名不见经传的穷学生放弃这一切，他失去了他的盖尔，就为了去追逐一个梦境一样的人。

“你走吧。”阿不思说。

7

盖勒特似乎已经睡着了，他趴在邓布利多光裸的后背上，呼吸越来越沉。邓布利多看了眼时间，动了动身子把盖勒特叫醒：“快起来吧，帕西瓦尔要回来了。”

金发的少年懵懵懂懂地揉了揉眼睛，问：“谁？谁要来？”

邓布利多看着年轻时候的格林德沃伸了一个大大的懒腰，在高档的丝质床单上打了个滚，抱着被子冲他邪邪地笑。

“舒服了？”邓布利多问。

盖勒特凑到邓布利多身边，用高挺的鼻梁蹭蹭他的脸又蹭蹭他的颈窝，中年人沉郁的气息钻进盖勒特的鼻子里，那是精心打理过的西装，陈旧的被褥以及高级须后水的气味，盖勒特顺势把邓布利多扑进枕头里，兴奋地看着他说：“这话该我问你，舒服吗？”

邓布利多忍不住笑起来，他摸了摸盖勒特光洁的后背，摸了一手粘腻的汗水，他看着金发少年期待的眼神，说道：“我已经两个多月没有上过床了。”

盖勒特觉得不可思议：“真的吗？你们天天睡在一张床上都不会做爱的吗？”

邓布利多没有回答少年人的问题，而是说：“我感觉很好，盖勒特，很久没有这么好过了。”

盖勒特因为这句话沾沾自喜起来，他跨坐在邓布利多的身上，将中年教授的双手用力定在床垫上，灼热的目光在对方的脸上扫来扫去。邓布利多被他看得有些不好意思，微微挣扎了一下，就被盖勒特的声音制止了。

“别动，”他说，“让我看看你。”

少年人总是不知轻重，邓布利多的身上因为刚刚的性事留下了很多痕迹，那些斑驳的淤青和暧昧的红色印迹点缀在他的脖颈、锁骨、胸口和腰侧，乳头肿着，娇艳欲滴。

不同于阿不思盈盈一握的腰肢，中年教授身上每一块肉都长得恰到好处，浑圆的肩膀和丰满的臀肉让他看上去像一道丰盛的大餐，结实的大腿盘在盖勒特腰上的时候，那力道仿佛有一种魔力，勾引你心甘情愿地在他身上挥洒汗水。盖勒特觉得邓布利多简直太完美了。

“是不是觉得我跟你男朋友很像？”邓布利多问。

“像，也不像。”盖勒特说道，“这是你们的床，我在帕西瓦尔的床上干了他的人，你知道这是什么感觉吗？这感觉简直太他妈好了。”

邓布利多跟着他一起笑：“你真是一个有意思的孩子，盖勒特。”

“你还没告诉我你的名字呢，我可是把我的告诉你了。”盖勒特说。

“布莱恩，你可以叫我布莱恩。”

“没有姓？”盖勒特挑眉，“好吧，我理解你——布莱恩是个好名字，阿尔有一个中间名就是这个。”

盖勒特翻身下床，套上自己的T恤牛仔裤，然后坐在床边，抓过邓布利多的一只手，将每一根手指都放进嘴里舔了一遍，笑道：“我还会再来的，教授先生，记得先给我暖床。”

8

格林德沃今年难得没有通告，他回到家的时候看见邓布利多正在把洗好的床单晾在阳台上，于是问道：“你今天不用去实验室吗？”

邓布利多的眼神深不见底：“实验进展得很顺利。”

格林德沃耸耸肩，他一向对邓布利多捣鼓的那些项目不感兴趣，看着他晒被子的背影说：“这种事情你放着让家政做就行了，他们上周不是才换过床单吗？”

邓布利多没有说话，拿着洗衣篮从格林德沃身边经过，格林德沃顺手揽过邓布利多的腰带进自己怀里。“我们很久没有好好说过话了。”他说。

邓布利多问他：“你想说什么？”

“你看你，”格林德沃把邓布利多手里的洗衣篮拿过来丢在一边，“这么严肃干嘛，我在餐厅定一个位子，或者你想在家吃顿好的？”

邓布利多其实这几天都没什么胃口，但今天盖勒特来过之后，他的心情好了很多，而且产生了一种担心格林德沃发现的想法，于是他尽量让自己看起来正常一点，笑着对他说：“我去准备点吃的，咱们晚上把上次在意大利买的香氛蜡烛拿出来用，怎么样？”

格林德沃觉得这是个非常好的主意，亲了邓布利多一口，说：“香氛蜡烛不应该在吃饭的时候点，亲爱的，应该在泡澡的时候，我们今晚一起泡澡吧？”

邓布利多僵了一下，他希望格林德沃没有发现，稍稍拉开了一点跟他的距离，笑容有些不自然：“你今天怎么了？”

格林德沃漫不经心地理顺了邓布利多凌乱的头发，说道：“我们最近有些疏远，我希望这种状态能快点结束，阿尔，你不知道我有多爱你。”

邓布利多的心情随着格林德沃嘴里吐出的每一个字而逐渐变得冰冷，他扯了扯嘴角，连伪装的心思也没有，干巴巴地说：“那就这么定了，你来帮我准备点菜。”

那天晚上的晚饭是如何结束的邓布利多已经不记得了，格林德沃一直在说着什么，他的音乐，圈子里的八卦，但邓布利多一个字也听不进去。晚饭后邓布利多去给浴缸放水，他坐在浴缸的边缘，听着水声出神，不知道是谁说过，出轨之后反而会对自己的另一半更好一些，甚至会重新燃起做爱的冲动，就因为这具身体对你来说变“新”了。想一想今天他和格林德沃的表现，这话真的一点也没说错。

热水放好以后邓布利多就把衣服脱了，看着镜子里的自己，身上都是暧昧的痕迹，他知道今晚是逃不过了。果不其然，等格林德沃走进浴室，看见全身上下显然已经大战过一场的邓布利多躺在浴缸里的时候，脑子里“嗡”的一声，脸色瞬间由红润变得煞白，摇摇晃晃地差点站不稳。他扶着墙怒视着邓布利多，用压抑到失真的声音质问他：“这就是你胃口不好的原因？”

邓布利多表情很冷漠。“你都看到了。”他说。

格林德沃拽住邓布利多的胳膊就把他从浴缸里拖了出来，暴怒让他的声音无法控制地颤抖了起来：“是谁？”

邓布利多冷笑道：“你有资格质问我吗，盖勒特？”

格林德沃一愣，松开了邓布利多，问他：“你都、你知道了？谁告诉你的？”

“不需要谁告诉我，这么多年了，你有没有睡过别人，我用鼻子就能闻出来。”邓布利多将格林德沃拉进了一点，双手摩挲着格林德沃的两边鬓角，轻飘飘地绽放出一个笑容，他说：“我没有问过你他是谁，你也别来质问我，很难过事情变成这个样子，但是我相信你，你说你爱我，那么我相信，现在我要告诉你，我也爱你，盖勒特。”

说着邓布利多就在格林德沃的嘴上印下一个吻，勾住对方脖颈的膀子带上点力度，醉人的香气钻进格林德沃的鼻子里，邓布利多的声音变得很轻：“来啊，香氛蜡烛我已经点上了，让我看看你是怎么爱我的，黑魔王先生。”

格林德沃从来不会想到邓布利多到了这个年纪还会有如此强烈的性欲，他带着一身跟别人鬼混的证据，却像个不知餍足的饕餮，夹住自己的双腿仍然十分有力。他们在浴缸里翻滚着，格林德沃不在乎自己的动作是不是将浴缸里的水全撒光了，他只是一遍一遍地问邓布利多：“他是谁，他是怎么跟你做的，你也让他内射了吗？”或者反反复复地念叨：“我要杀了他，我要杀了你，我恨你。”

邓布利多用大声的呻吟打断格林德沃疯疯癫癫的呓语，双手顺着格林德沃的颈椎摸到对方宽厚的后背，他知道格林德沃身上每一个敏感点，他把舌头伸进对方的耳朵里勾弄，他知道格林德沃受不了这个。

格林德沃颤抖着，瑟缩着，呻吟着，他终于不再说那些可怕的话，只是将邓布利多的头按进水里，再捞出来，在对方被水呛到呼吸不畅的时候吻上去，舌头扫荡着对方的唇齿，邓布利多努力迎合了一会儿，最终还是挣扎着大口喘气。格林德沃二话不说再次将邓布利多的头按进水里，等捞出来的时候，中年教授几乎无法呼吸了。

“我在等你求饶，阿尔。”

邓布利多虚弱地笑了，他嘴巴动了动，似乎在说着什么，格林德沃凑近了，听见邓布利多用一种轻蔑的语气说着：“我在等你爱我，盖勒特。”

格林德沃从没见过邓布利多像今晚这么疯，他把邓布利多按在浴缸边缘，按在浴室的地上，按在墙上，他用莲蓬头里的水给他灌肠，来来回回的贯穿根本不像一场性爱，而是上刑，格林德沃企图把邓布利多身上这副留着别人痕迹的皮囊扒下来，他一边控制着自己不去做可怕的事情一边心痛得无处发泄，而邓布利多还在一味地用言语刺激他，对他说：“他比你小了二十岁呢，盖勒特。”

格林德沃痛苦地射进了邓布利多的身体里。

浴室被他们两个糟蹋得不成样子，邓布利多连一根手指头都没有力气去动。格林德沃喘着气，却仍然挣扎着将神志不清的邓布利多抱在怀里，他忍不住哭了起来，沉重的眼泪滴在邓布利多的颈窝里，他说：“阿尔，对不起，我遇见了在这世上的第二个你，我想我永远没有办法停止对你的占有，我的名气、财富、事业，所有的一切都任由我掌控，可我就是掌控不了我自己，我该怎么办，我该怎么办……”

邓布利多的睫毛颤了颤，他很想告诉格林德沃，那确实就是二十年前的自己，如果不是这个原因，自己恐怕一分钟也不想再面对他了。

但是他最终什么也没有说，而是任由疲惫击垮他，沉沉地睡去。

 

 

写这章的时候想到一点：雌兽筑巢，雄兽走穴，偷情也不例外。 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 背景：老邓正在研究一项国家一级保密项目，把不同的时空组合衔接起来，二十年前的时空与现在的无缝衔接，衔接不是突然发生的，而是循序渐进的，未来社会的元素一点点被二十年前的人所接受和适应，这个过程花了几年时间，因此二十年前的人在无知觉中滑入了二十年后的时空（假设社会足够发达的情况下二十年的变化不是很大），年轻时候的小盖小邓与现在的他们共存在同一个时空里。老盖老邓能认出二十年前的自己，但小盖小邓认不出二十年后的自己。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为了区分，少年组称谓盖勒特、阿不思，或者各自的艺名，中年组称谓格林德沃、邓布利多或者帕西瓦尔、邓布利多教授之类的。

**预警：中年组+少年组双出轨！！！双出轨！！！开放式关系！！！排列组合式玩法！！！爽文而已，不要太较真啦！！**

**还有，本章捉奸在床，非常雷非常狗血……**

 

9

格林德沃把阿不思推到床上，整个人压上去，一只手就从少年的衬衫底摆下探进去，光滑细腻的触感让他舒服地叹了一口气。

“你这几天都不接我电话。”格林德沃说，阿不思的皮带在他手里被轻松被解开。

“我离不开你，菲尼克斯，我真想你。”格林德沃的手钻进阿不思的底裤里，缓慢地按摩着对方的性器，阿不思殷红的嘴唇被衔住，摇滚巨星的香水味又充斥着他的口鼻，他浑身上下都潮热起来。

“唔……放开我，帕西瓦尔……不行……”阿不思用力推搡着格林德沃。

“你在怪我没带你回家是吗？你想在我跟他的床上做？我想让你穿他的睡衣，你们真的很像……”

阿不思的衬衫已经彻底被脱下来了，他一边扯住那些布料企图遮住自己的身体，一边往床边退去，嘴里哀求着：“等等、我觉得我们不应该……”

“别担心，我会跟他说的，我一定要让他见见你。”

“可是……”

房间外面突然响起了开门声，格林德沃一愣，阿不思就猜中了：“他回来了是吗？”

格林德沃暗骂了一句“该死”，用最快的速度爬起来把衣服套上，一边穿一边对阿不思说：“快起来快起来，你先在柜子里躲一下。”

“你不是要带我见他吗？”阿不思躺着没动。

“但不是现在！”说着格林德沃就将阿不思拽起来，强行将他塞进了卧室的大衣柜里，就在他准备关上门的时候，阿不思一把拽住了他。

“你听，”他说，“不止一个人的声音。”

格林德沃安静了下来，果然，邓布利多回家之后没有立刻走进卧室，屋里的两个人竖着耳朵，听见了客厅沙发上衣物摩擦的声音，片刻之后，低沉的呻吟传了过来。

格林德沃心里警铃大作，他立刻向客厅冲过去，被阿不思死命拽住，少年冲他摇头，意思是不要暴露他们两个。

邓布利多跨坐在盖勒特的腿上，中年教授将金发少年的肩膀按在沙发靠背上，有力的手掌握住盖勒特的后颈与他接吻，舌尖在对方的口腔里疯狂地扫荡，断断续续的呜咽从他的嘴里溢出来，胯下早就已经支起了帐篷。

盖勒特把手插进邓布利多的发间，在接吻的间隙里气息不稳地问他：“你最近很不一样。”

邓布利多顺着少年精瘦的胸膛摸下去，利索地解开对方的牛仔裤拉链。“怎么不一样？”他问，伸出舌头从盖勒特的下巴一路舔到他的脸颊，灵巧的舌头舔上少年薄薄的眼皮，逡巡着梳理他长长的睫毛。

盖勒特被邓布利多撩拨得心痒难耐，他闭着眼睛，享受着中年教授温热的亲吻，双手在对方饱满的臀部来回抚摸，嘴角勾起一个得意的弧度，说道：“变骚了。”

少年带着薄茧的手指顺着邓布利多的腰窝摸进底裤里，摩擦着臀缝深处的穴口。邓布利多躁动了起来，他呻吟着叫了一句“盖勒特”，一边啃噬着盖勒特的嘴唇一边用自己肿胀的裆部蹭着对方的腹肌。盖勒特配合着他，手指探进洞口，湿润紧致的触感让少年失去了耐心，他一把将中年教授掀翻，在对方的惊呼声中将他牢牢压在沙发上。

突然一声巨响，沙发上的两个人都被吓得一个哆嗦，盛怒的格林德沃冲上来，一把薅住盖勒特的头发将人从邓布利多的身上拎起来。情急之下邓布利多爬起来叫道：“盖勒特！你做什么？”

“是他在动手！”盖勒特大叫。

格林德沃细细打量着在自己手里挣扎的少年，跟自己一模一样的脸，一模一样的姓名，他看了看盖勒特，又看了看身后捂着嘴的阿不思，脸上的表情非常吓人。

“你放开他！”邓布利多说。

格林德沃咬牙道：“你不需要跟我解释一下吗？邓布利多教授？”

“你先放开他，盖勒特。”

格林德沃松手，盖勒特立刻将格林德沃推倒在地，骑在对方身上照着脸上就是一拳。

“就是你抢走了我的阿尔！”金发少年红着眼睛，揪住格林德沃的领口对着他的颧骨又是一拳。

阿不思惊叫一声，上前抱住盖勒特的腰想把他拉开，但是盖勒特就像吃了秤砣一样，牢牢压住格林德沃，他盯着曾经的偶像，眼看拳头再次抬了起来，邓布利多赶紧上前抱住盖勒特的胳膊，哀求道：“看在我的份上，算了吧。”

“为什么你们都要拦着我！”盖勒特大叫。

被压在地上的格林德沃骂了一句“操你妈”，立刻发力将身上的人掀翻，两个人在地上翻了几个滚，格林德沃掐住盖勒特的脖子就下了死力气，阿不思发出一声尖叫，扑通一声跪下来抱住格林德沃，一边哭一边说：“求求你，不要伤害他，你放开他，我求求你！帕西瓦尔，我求求你了！”

“哗啦”一声玻璃碎裂的声音，众人望过去，就见邓布利多提着半截打碎的酒瓶子，用锋利的豁口对着自己的颈动脉，冷冷地望着他们：“松手，格林德沃。”

一切都停止了，格林德沃慢慢站起来，沉默地望着邓布利多，阿不思扑上去抱住盖勒特，他没有说话，只是用力地将盖勒特按在怀里。

“我们是时候该好好谈谈了，邓布利多教授，”格林德沃说，“一模一样的你和一模一样的我，连姓名都一样，你似乎一点也不惊讶？”

盖勒特和阿不思的表情也十分震惊，受惊过渡的阿不思颤颤巍巍问：“邓布利多……教授？”

 

10

最开始的时候，邓布利多是反对这个项目的。

那些人想缩短历史的进程，他们提议让二十年前的时空与现在衔接，用一种相对温和的方式，花上几年的时间，让现在的社会一点点被过去的人所接受。所以盖勒特才会在几年前听到黑魔王乐队的专辑，所以他们才会对周围时空的改变没有任何区别。

其他的科学家们激动地说：“你想一想吧，对二十年前的人来说，未来提前到来了！”

如果一切顺利，下一步将会是让现在的时空能与未来衔接，而这也是这个项目的最终目的。

可是科学的进步固然重要，但是伦理关系却是迈不过去的坎，同一个人的不同时期存在在同一时空下，光想一想就让人觉得太过疯狂。

所以当他知道格林德沃的出轨对象就是二十年前的自己的时候，邓布利多觉得这就是报应，他甚至悲观地想，这就该是要他承受的东西。

盖勒特和阿不思已经离开了，在邓布利多告诉他们这一切之后，他们看向格林德沃和邓布利多的眼神就像在看陌生人一样，或许每个人在面对自己的时候都像在面对一个陌生人。

家里没有开灯，太阳已经彻底落下去了，他和格林德沃坐在刚刚爆发冲突的客厅里，谁也没有开口说一句话。就这样坐了许久，格林德沃往邓布利多的方向靠了靠，黑暗里他伸出一只手抚摸邓布利多的脸颊。

在视力被剥夺之后，手指的触感越发鲜明，格林德沃摸着邓布利多精心修剪的胡须，回想他每天在镜子前捯饬的样子，摸着他冰凉的脸和眼角明显的皱纹，他差点忘了这些年都是怎么过来的，格林德沃第一次这样用手指好好感受岁月在自己爱人身上留下的痕迹，他有点想亲吻邓布利多，如果对方允许的话。

但是出口的话依然带上一点火药味：“你喜欢二十年前的我吗？跟他上床让你觉得很爽？”

邓布利多反问：“你呢？”

“我会告诉你，当年的你清纯、简单、羞涩、柔软，红色头发的小凤凰，稍微干两下眼睛就红了，抽抽搭搭地求我放过他，磕了药就像一头懵懂的小鹿撞进猎人的陷阱里，我想让他只属于我一个人。你再看看你刚刚的表现，八百年没睡过男人似的，生怕别人不知道你有一个骚穴。”

邓布利多听了这话不怒反笑：“那我也告诉你，盖勒特，二十年前的你又贴心又热情，比你更硬比你更持久，抱歉我说话粗俗了一点，但是你有算过你多久没跟我好好上过床了？至少二十年前的你会变着法儿的让我开心！”

格林德沃沉默了一会儿，问道：“我们一定要这样互相伤害吗？阿尔？你知道横竖那都是我们。”

“那为什么现在变成了这样？”邓布利多问。

“你永远只在乎你的科研项目，现在好了，你的项目让我们陷入这种尴尬的局面！”

邓布利多“噌”的一下站起来说：“我的错？你先出轨的，算我的错？”

“你根本不知道二十年前的你对我来说意味着什么！”

“意味着什么？”

“我、我……”格林德沃突然觉得词穷，“我只是……天啊，那时候的你这么迷人，我忘了当时的我有没有意识到这一点，可我错过了你，我在恨我自己！”

邓布利多忍不住翻了一个白眼：“你只是想再年轻一回，盖勒特，这叫中年危机，对老去的恐惧，对过去的悔恨，跟小男朋友上床总是让人误以为自己返老还童了。”

“你会离开我吗，阿尔？”格林德沃问。

邓布利多没有说话，盖勒特对他来说诱惑太大了，他在这两个人之间摇摆不定。邓布利多不是一个会计较很多事情的人，他不会因为格林德沃出轨在先就认为自己移情盖勒特是理直气壮的，摸着良心说，如果是自己先遇见了盖勒特，他没法预料自己会作何决定。

格林德沃看出了他的犹豫，心里非常不是滋味儿，他整个人都在“阿尔要抛弃我”、“我绿了我自己”和“二十年前的邓布利多真辣”三种情绪里冰火两重天。最后邓布利多打破了沉默：“我不会放弃他的，我也不会放弃你。”

格林德沃惊讶地望着他。

“别用这种眼神看着我，你以为我不知道你也是这样想的吗？你容得下他，我就容得下你的小凤凰，否则免谈，你自己做决定。”

 

11

阿不思受伤了，就在邓布利多砸碎那个酒瓶子的时候，玻璃渣迸溅到他的手臂上，当时他的精神高度紧张，等离开了格林德沃和邓布利多的家里之后才发现手臂隐隐作痛。

盖勒特把阿不思的手臂放在水龙头下冲洗干净，拿出酒精和纱布来帮他处理，整个过程两个人没有一句交流，捉奸在床还夹杂着巨大的信息量，他们需要一点时间来面对这段感情。

盖勒特把医药箱收起来，说了句：“这两天别碰水。”阿不思拉住了他的手臂，把他拽到自己身边坐下，然后抬起胳膊去抱他。

盖勒特本能的反应是推开，但是阿不思很用力，任凭盖勒特怎么挣扎他也不松手，于是他用冰冷的语气说了一句：“放开我。”

阿不思摇头，抱得更紧了。

“你都看见了，我们还有什么好说的。”盖勒特说。

阿不思还是摇头，盖勒特能感觉到有温热的液体滴落在自己的后背上，他觉得很无力，太阳穴突突地跳着，头痛欲裂，他现在非常希望能在药箱里找到一片阿司匹林。

盖勒特说道：“我本来下定决心不再见你的。”

阿不思把脸埋在盖勒特的肩膀上，眼泪已经把那里的布料打湿了，盖勒特叹了一口气，说：“你能不能别哭了，我见不得你这样。”

阿不思瓮声瓮气地说：“他一点不像我这样让你为难，是吗？”

盖勒特知道他指的是邓布利多，他拍了拍阿不思的胳膊，示意他松开手，阿不思乖乖地照做了，盖勒特拿了纸巾替他擦掉眼泪。他问阿不思：“你觉得我跟帕西瓦尔……就是以后的我，我们两个像吗？”

阿不思点了点头。盖勒特陷入了某种沉思，他缓慢地说：“邓布利多教授……他……很得体，很会察言观色，他……”说着盖勒特望了望阿不思，“他比你……要坚硬许多。”

“所以你不喜欢我的脆弱……”

“不、我不是这个意思，阿尔，教授确实很成熟，非常成熟，而且强硬，即使外表看上去是柔弱的，他的外表非常具有迷惑性。我是在想，为什么这么多年我都没有改变，而你变了那么多。”

盖勒特把阿不思额前的碎发别到耳后，说道：“你一定经历了很多事情，阿尔。”

阿不思似懂非懂地看着盖勒特，说：“你喜欢那个我。”这是一个陈述句。

盖勒特眼神闪躲了一下：“我一开始就是为了报复你和帕西瓦尔。”

“可是你最后喜欢上了他。”

盖勒特说：“我们今天能不提这个吗？”

“你要回到他身边吗？”

“阿尔！”

阿不思低头，小声地说：“你们都爱他。”

“我们？”

阿不思脸上还挂着泪痕，但是此时他的表情非常平静：“我想我知道他为什么会变成那样，你们都只是迷恋他，而他的感受永远被忽视，姓格林德沃的家伙从来只知道占有而已，如果有一方一直拒绝长大，那么另一方只能变得更坚硬。”

 

 ——————————

 

 

沙雕剧场：

老盖：你怎么穿邓布利多衣服，还喷了他的香水呀

小邓：我不仅喷了他的香水，还用了他平时用的保养品，既然是做戏嘛，那就要做足全套咯

老盖：你好骚啊


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老邓是科学家，他的保密实验让二十年前的时空与现在的无缝衔接（是一个跨度几年的过程），年轻时候的小盖小邓与现在的他们共存在同一个时空里。老盖老邓能认出二十年前的自己，但小盖小邓认不出二十年后的自己。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为了区分，少年组称谓盖勒特、阿不思，或者各自的艺名，中年组称谓格林德沃、邓布利多或者帕西瓦尔、邓布利多教授之类的。

**预警：中年组+少年组双出轨！！！双出轨！！！开放式关系！！！排列组合式玩法！！！爽文而已，不要太较真啦！！**

**本章含有双邓水仙！老邓小邓水仙！提及拳交！！！注意避让！！！**

 

12

邓布利多打开了桌上的台灯，暧昧的暖光灯投射在他身后的床上，一对年轻的肉体正摩擦、碰撞、交缠在一起。

邓布利多点燃了一根烟，细细地抽着，表情若有所思。床上传来阿不思嘤咛着的呻吟，盖勒特从红发少年的胸口抬起头，问邓布利多：“你不过来吗？”

阿不思也在看他，眼角透着情欲的红色，他的一只腿还挂在盖勒特的腰上。

格林德沃的电话就是在这时候打进来的，邓布利多叼着烟，看了看手机上的来电显示，露出了一个得意的冷笑。然后，他缓缓吐出一口烟卷，掐掉了那个电话。

“他知道我们在这里吗？”盖勒特问邓布利多，阿不思正在专心致志地舔吻他的耳侧，高热的体温让盖勒特误以为自己抱着一只毛茸茸的小猫。两个人缠了一会儿，阿不思伸手想去够床头的一个小瓶子，盖勒特乐了，问他：“你想试试这个？”

阿不思点点头。

邓布利多将烟头按灭在烟灰缸里，他走过去，将手机固定在一个床头的支架上，然后拿起床头柜上的小瓶子，打开盖子放在阿不思的鼻子下面。阿不思就着邓布利多手里的瓶子吸了两口，很快心跳就开始加速，后穴自主地扩张，整个身体都像拥有了自己的意识，主动地对外界敞开。

盖勒特察觉到了阿不思的变化，将自己坚硬的器物捅进阿不思的身体里。阿不思发出一声呻吟，胳膊勾住盖勒特的脖子，盖勒特把手伸入阿不思的后腰，搂着他坐起来，在重力的作用下性器进入到一个很深的领域，阿不思吸了吸鼻子，脖子向后仰着，身体因为快感而不自然地僵硬着。

邓布利多脱掉自己的衣服，从阿不思的背后搂住他，越过他的肩膀与盖勒特接吻。中年教授身上的烟味是他特有的性感，盖勒特根本无法控制自己，下身还埋在少年的高热的体内，舌尖却不由自主地在邓布利多的口腔里攻城略地。

阿不思难耐地动了动，他靠在邓布利多的怀里，脑袋不自觉地蹭了蹭对方的颈窝，邓布利多将手绕到阿不思的前方，握住了他的性器……

13

格林德沃在排练的间隙收到一个信息，是邓布利多发来的，一张图片。

图片里阿不思夹在盖勒特和邓布利多中间，闭着眼睛，整张脸都被亲得湿淋淋的，他的脑袋软软地耷拉在盖勒特的胸口，从自己的阴茎里射出的白色液体将他的下腹部糟蹋得一塌糊涂，而盖勒特的器物显然还埋在阿不思的体内，他一只手搂着阿不思的腰防止他瘫软下去，另一只手绕过去给他身后的邓布利多撸动着性器，邓布利多的舌头舔着盖勒特的嘴唇，而阿不思则像熟睡了一般安静地靠着盖勒特，似乎根本没有察觉到这两个人的“偷情”。

图片有些糊，很显然是从一段视频里截出来的。

格林德沃全身的血液一下冲进脑子里，他抬起手里的电吉他狠狠砸在排练室的地板上，巨大的撞击声和电音的嚣叫让奎妮和文达都吓了一大跳，他们看着暴怒的格林德沃冲出排练室，没有一个人敢去拦着他。

“明天就要演出了……”待格林德沃走后，奎妮担忧地说，“我们是不是应该劝劝他？”

文达叹气道：“上帝啊，你看他那想炸掉全世界的表情，你就让他走吧。”

格林德沃冲进家里，看见邓布利多正靠在床边上抽烟，墨蓝色的丝绒睡袍松松垮垮地套在他身上，露出一大片雪白的胸口。看见格林德沃回来了，他挑了挑眉毛，一副阴谋得逞的样子，问他：“回来了？”

格林德沃的目光移到邓布利多旁边的枕头上，一个红色的脑袋，他大步走过去一把掀开那里的被单，看见阿不思全裸着趴在那里，后背上都是亲吻留下的痕迹，他正熟睡着，根本没有因为格林德沃的行为而惊醒。格林德沃将被子又往下拉了拉，不出所料地看见了少年红肿的臀缝和两腿间的狼藉。

格林德沃的眼睛仿佛要滴血，他用颤抖的声音问邓布利多：“你们把他怎么了？”

邓布利多往床头柜上的烟灰缸里弹了弹烟灰，慵懒地往靠枕里窝了窝，对格林德沃说：“我们可不会把他怎么样，是他自己要用那个的。”

说着邓布利多用下巴示意了一下床头放着的小瓶子，格林德沃将那东西抓在手里，攥得很紧。“你们吸了多少？”他问。

邓布利多笑了：“紧张什么，又不是没吸过，有我在你还不放心吗？”

“你不知道你年纪大了吗？你的血管根本承受不了这么大强度的扩张！”格林德沃气得将手里的瓶子扔到邓布利多的身上，邓布利多没有接，他无所谓地笑了笑，假装没有听见格林德沃的叫喊声。

“你这是在报复我！”

邓布利多缓慢地吐了口烟：“我是在逼你做决定，拖下去的后果，就是你谁也得不到！”

“他人呢？”格林德沃指的是盖勒特。

“我会让你逮着他？”

格林德沃整张脸都扭曲起来了，他说：“我竟然不知道，你这么会偷人？”

“过奖了，”邓布利多笑着颔首，“你也不赖。”

格林德沃气得浑身发抖，这样子换成任何一个人看见了都要害怕，然而邓布利多依然气定神闲，他用眼神示意了一下趴在那里的阿不思，格林德沃将视线移过去，红发少年在睡梦中翻了一个身，薄薄的蚕丝被单从他的腰际滑落，大腿根部干涸的精液一览无余，少年无意识地靠近邓布利多，将他的一个手臂抱在怀里，脸颊靠在对方结实的肌肉上蹭了蹭，无比依恋的样子。

“想要他吗？”邓布利多将手里的烟头灭掉，一边抚摸着阿不思的红头发一边问格林德沃。等格林德沃看够了，就将被子重新拉上来把少年的身体盖得严严实实的。

“我最后给你三天的时间，如果你不答应，我们都会离开你。”

14

邓布利多给了格林德沃三天的时间，前两天都没有任何动静，白天格林德沃就泡在排练室里，晚上要应付演出跑通告，住在主办方安排的星级酒店里，酒柜里的酒都被他糟蹋光了。文达靠在房间门口，看着格林德沃砸碎了一个空酒瓶，她踩着高跟鞋越过地毯上横七竖八的杯子、玻璃碴和被格林德沃扫落的台灯，走到格林德沃的行李边，把他新配的电吉他拎起来，说：“吉他放我那了，免得你又砸坏了，临时给你配一把合格的吉他可没有你以为的那么容易，可怜你那小助理，昨天差点被你经纪人炒了。”

在格林德沃做出决定之前，邓布利多就跟盖勒特和阿不思待在家里，伴随着热气腾腾的蛋挞、香喷喷的披萨、老电影和令人疯狂的性爱。有一次邓布利多需要去趟实验室，等到他回到家里的时候已经是傍晚了，阿不思坐在客厅的地毯上，盖勒特躺在他怀里翘着脚念着手里的《诗翁彼豆故事集》，阿不思一边听盖勒特讲故事一边微笑着帮他梳理蓬乱的金发。火红色的晚霞透过落地窗挥洒在他们的身上，让眼前的场景美得有些失真，邓布利多感到自己一下子穿越回了二十年前，差一点就要落下泪来。

到了第三天，他们还是没有等到格林德沃的消息，阿不思偷偷问邓布利多：“如果帕西瓦尔不同意怎么办？”

邓布利多正在打包一张光盘，他不慌不忙地告诉阿不思：“他会同意的。”

格林德沃很快收到助理转交给他的光盘，外壳上是邓布利多的笔迹：以防万一，我没有用网络发给你。

格林德沃皱了皱眉头，他把自己锁在酒店的房间内，将光盘放进电脑驱动，是一个视频文件，格林德沃一点开，那天自己收到的截图的原视频就出现在了他的眼前。

格林德沃“啪”地一声合上了电脑。

他大口大口地喘着气，似乎觉得这样还是无法平复怒气，于是将房间里所有的摆设都扫到地上，砸个稀巴烂，这时候他已经完全顾不上明天的新闻头条会怎么写了，他解开自己的衬衫，插着腰在房间里踱来踱去。等情绪终于平复了一点，他重新坐到电脑前，打开了屏幕。

视频一开始是邓布利多把小瓶子放在阿不思的鼻子下面，阿不思嗅了嗅，很快就把眼睛闭上了，紧接着他的脸颊红了起来，全身也渐渐烧红了，视频里拍不到，但格林德沃知道这时的阿不思皮肤一定变得格外敏感，后穴也开始扩张，盖勒特一定跟他想的一样，因为他在这时候进入了阿不思。

“嗯啊……”小凤凰妖媚的呻吟从屏幕里传出来，格林德沃一哆嗦，仿佛怕被人偷听似的，赶紧按下了静音键，手边的杯子被打翻，里面的水洒了一桌面，他一边手忙脚乱地用纸巾擦，一边又忍不住重新打开了音量。

邓布利多进入到画面里，他脱掉了自己的睡袍，肌肉饱满的身躯让格林德沃感到呼吸一窒，他最期待的一幕出现了，邓布利多一边与盖勒特接吻一边给阿不思打手枪，阿不思发出了更陶醉的呻吟声，他依偎在邓布利多和盖勒特共同的怀里，露出一个红色的脑袋，格林德沃看见他两颊不自然地潮红着，湿润的舌尖伸出来，在唇边蠕动，格林德沃忍不住舔了舔自己的嘴唇，很快就有唾液分泌出来，让格林德沃忍不住往下咽了咽。

盖勒特的吻非常霸道，他攫取着邓布利多嘴里的津液，发出淫糜的水声，格林德沃忍不住解开了自己的拉链，将胀痛的阳具放出来，随着视频里的画面有一下没一下地撸动着。

这样亲了一会儿，他们放开了彼此，开始专心致志地刺激着阿不思。盖勒特抱着阿不思顶弄着，阿不思就后仰着脖子浪叫，邓布利多一只手照顾着阿不思的前段，另一只手搓捻着他胸口一侧的红豆，伸出舌头舔进阿不思的耳道，红发少年尖叫一声，主动起伏着身体让盖勒特的阴茎在身体里摩擦，一只手按在邓布利多没能照顾到的一侧乳头上，将它揪得高高的，正好对准了镜头。

格林德沃忍不下去了，他幻想自己闯进镜头里，将这三具淫荡的肉体推倒，邓布利多侧躺在床上，勾起嘴角冲他笑，他将人按住，掏出性器从他微张的穴口捅进去，中年教授的呻吟低沉又风骚，一声一声地仿佛要催他早点缴械投降，这时盖勒特过来恰到好处地堵上了邓布利多的嘴，用他的阴茎。

捅进喉咙里，给我捅进喉咙里，格林德沃在心里叫嚣着，盖勒特非常识趣地照做了，中年教授发出痛苦地干呕声，口腔里分泌出大量的津液，打湿了盖勒特整个私处，并且滴滴答答地落在床单上。格林德沃干的更起劲了，他发狂似的摇晃着自己的腰部，将肿胀的阳具一下一下钉在邓布利多的体内，但被凌虐的中年教授不仅没有哭着求饶，反而露出了更加饥渴的表情。

这时一个柔软的身体靠着格林德沃，他发现是阿不思，少年的表情十分难耐，他抓着格林德沃的手伸进自己的臀缝间，那里早已是一片泥泞，他用眼神哀求着格林德沃抚慰自己。格林德沃向那松软的穴口伸进去一根手指，两根手指，三根手指，直到一整个拳头塞进去，阿不思尖叫着射了出来……

格林德沃精疲力尽地倒在椅子里，他抓过一叠纸巾清理着自己身下一片狼藉，房间里除了酒味烟味，又多了一种腥臊味。视频已经放完了，黑下来的屏幕仿佛在无声地嘲笑自己，此时此刻那三个人正过着这样疯狂性感的日子，而自己早已成了孤家寡人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于那个“小瓶子”是什么，可以自行百度一下“rush”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老邓正在研究一项国家一级保密项目，把不同的时空组合衔接起来，二十年前的时空与现在的无缝衔接，衔接不是突然发生的，而是循序渐进的，未来社会的元素一点点被二十年前的人所接受和适应，这个过程花了几年时间，因此二十年前的人在无知觉中滑入了二十年后的时空（假设社会足够发达的情况下二十年的变化不是很大），年轻时候的小盖小邓与现在的他们共存在同一个时空里。老盖老邓能认出二十年前的自己，但小盖小邓认不出二十年后的自己。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为了区分，少年组称谓盖勒特、阿不思，或者各自的艺名，中年组称谓格林德沃、邓布利多或者帕西瓦尔、邓布利多教授之类的。

15

餐厅的灯光非常昏暗，邓布利多和格林德沃面对面坐着，默默地吃着自己那份食物，偶尔会有歌迷跑过来让格林德沃签名。

他们一言不发地吃完了前菜和正餐，等甜点被端上来，邓布利多刚拿起一份蜜桃舒芙蕾，格林德沃立刻问他：“你这个月约了牙医吗？”

邓布利多皱眉：“不要在我吃甜点的时候问这个。”

格林德沃淡淡地说：“你的坏牙如果时不时就疼一疼，不如早点拔了。”

红发教授不耐烦地说：“知道了。”

邓布利多很快吃完了舒芙蕾，格林德沃自觉地把自己那份推给他，邓布利多也不客气，拿过来直接开吃。

“你还记得我们第一次来这个餐厅吗？”格林德沃问他。

邓布利多道：“记得，第一次你的唱片大卖，带我来这里。”

格林德沃笑着说：“我在舒芙蕾里藏了戒指，很过时的求婚方式，哈哈，二十年了，阿尔。”

邓布利多也说：“二十年了，现在吃舒芙蕾的时候你只会提醒我看牙医。”

“你有想过离开我吗？在这二十年里面？”格林德沃问道。

“如果你早几年问我，我可能会说没有，但是从这几年开始，我每天都会出现一次这样的念头。”

“在何种情形下？”

“几天见不到你，对与事业无关的事情一概不关心，从来不问我怎么想，总是替我做决定，只会说‘不行’、‘不同意’、‘我不喜欢’，很多事情我不问你从不主动说，你收到的派对邀请卡上只会写你一个人的名字，只有在你喝多了嗑懵了没人管你的时候他们才会联系我，我讨厌你的朋友，盖勒特。”

格林德沃低着头听完了邓布利多的抱怨，问他：“就只有这些吗？”

“还有上床之前不洗脚，裤脚沾了泥还往地毯上踩，不经过我的允许翻我的书还随便折页脚，把厕纸用完了不知道从柜子里拿新的……”

“喂喂喂，你不是为了这点小事就要跟我离婚吧。”

邓布利多冷笑道：“那么你以为人们为什么会离婚？婚姻和工作一样，既然能因为挤不上地铁而辞职，为什么不能因为你糟糕的生活习惯离婚。”

“可是都过去二十年了，我以为你早就习惯了。”

“那不叫习惯，盖勒特，那叫忍受，总有一天我会意识到自己没有必要再忍受你了，总有那么醍醐灌顶的一天。”

格林德沃道：“说白了你就是不想跟我过了呗。”

邓布利多没有回答他，舒芙蕾已经被吃光了，邓布利多靠在椅背上，看着餐厅里弹钢琴的人，用轻柔的语气说：“你今天来找我，不是要跟我聊这个的吧。”

格林德沃挑眉：“看样子你还不打算跟我离婚哦，邓布利多教授。”

邓布利多毫不客气地回道：“看样子你是打算跟我和解的，黑魔王先生。”

格林德沃从口袋里掏出一个黑丝绒的盒子放到邓布利多面前，邓布利多打开了，发现是一块表，他抬眼看了看格林德沃，只听对方说：“是演出的赞助商，说要送我一块，我就记得你一直跟我提想要这块，跟他们要了来送你。”

邓布利多盯着格林德沃看了几秒，开口道：“这是一块情侣表，盖勒特，他们不会没有告诉你这个的，人家是想送你一对表吧？”

格林德沃愣住了，他局促地舔了舔嘴唇，邓布利多一看他表情就知道了：“你挑了两块一模一样的吧？”

格林德沃本能地往后缩了缩，他还没想好怎么应答，邓布利多又问：“另一块你打算送给小凤凰？”

格林德沃咽了口吐沫，压低了声音跟邓布利多说：“别这样，阿尔，不是你让我自己做决定的吗？”

“那么你已经做出决定了？”

格林德沃搓着自己的双手，表情很为难：“那个……那什么……我、我都听你的。”

“听我的？”邓布利多挑眉，“你知道我是什么打算吗？”

“我知道你希望可以和你的……你的小金雕在一起，我只有一个要求，别在我面前……”

“哦，盖勒特……”邓布利多笑着说，“以前的我一定想不到，有一天你也能接受这种条件。”

格林德沃说：“阿尔，我觉得我们这种情况非常特殊，已经不能用普通人的思路去解决了。”

邓布利多的手指在手表的黑丝绒盒子上轻轻地滑动着，他说：“我改变主意了，盖勒特，让新人加入我们不一定可以解决我们的问题，或许还会让我们越来越疏远。”

“你答应过我的！”格林德沃说。

“是，我是答应你了，我说话算数，四个人一起，没有问题，但不是现在，我最近会带你的小凤凰去度假，我们都冷静一下，暂时不要见面了。”

格林德沃急了：“你知道分开冷静的潜台词就是要离婚吗？”

“是吗？你这么怕跟我离婚？”

格林德沃用哀求的语气说：“咱能不要赌气吗？解决我们之间的问题一定要用这样冷冰冰的方式吗？或者我们领养一个孩子也可以呀。”

“用孩子来拯救婚姻，我们真的已经走到这一步了吗，盖勒特？”

格林德沃被问得说不出话来，他沉思良久，最后说：“那你在这段时间里也不能见你的小金雕。”

邓布利多笑道：“没有问题。”说着他将装着手表从黑色丝绒盒子里拿出来戴上，然后向格林德沃伸出一只手。

“干嘛？”格林德沃问。

“另一块手表啊，我带去给小凤凰。”

 

16

盖勒特冲进录音棚里，不顾工作人员的阻拦打断了格林德沃的录制，格林德沃面无表情地看了他一眼，没有理他。

盖勒特张口就问：“阿尔人呢？”

格林德沃淡淡地说：“哪个阿尔？”

“两个！”

格林德沃这才从乐谱里抬起头，走过去拍了拍他的肩膀示意他换个地方说话。

于是他们来到了吸烟室，格林德沃靠在墙壁上点烟，他递给盖勒特一支香烟，盖勒特抱着膀子没有接，格林德沃也不强求，一边把玩着手里的打火机一边说：“我差点忘了，我以前确实是这种性子，刚知道菲尼克斯跟我在一起的时候，心里很不好受吧，小子？”

盖勒特跟格林德沃拉开了老远的距离，黑着脸看着自己曾经的偶像，同时也是二十年后的自己。

格林德沃弹了弹烟灰，自顾自笑着说：“不过你抢走了我的教授，咱俩扯平了。”

盖勒特冷笑一声：“少给我来这套，我问你话呢，你把他们两个怎么了？”

格林德沃含着烟，口齿不清地说：“度假去了，教授带着学生，咱俩都被甩了。”

“不可能！阿尔离不开我。”

格林德沃皱了皱眉头：“原来你这么自以为是。”

盖勒特反唇相讥：“你是在说我，还是在说你自己？”

格林德沃耸耸肩，他再次把烟盒递给盖勒特：“你真不抽？骗谁呢？来一根吧，咱俩聊聊。”

盖勒特犹犹豫豫地拿了支烟叼在嘴里，格林德沃给他点上，盖勒特问他：“你这打火机很特别，借我看看？”

格林德沃把打火机递给他，看着少年好奇地打量着手里的物件，忍不住调侃道：“偶像现在站在你面前了，不要个签名合照什么的？”

盖勒特翻了个白眼，把打火机扔给格林德沃，说：“你怎么这么讨人厌呢？我老了就变成你这样的混蛋吗？”

格林德沃笑了一会儿，说：“喂，小子，说真的我也特别讨厌你，肤浅、情绪化、穷、自以为是，我特别不喜欢以前的自己，尤其是你对你的阿尔一点也不好。”

“我怎么对他不好了？”

“他说你只在乎你自己，动不动替他做决定，你的朋友也不带他玩，你只会说‘不行’、‘不同意’、‘我不喜欢’。”

盖勒特挑眉道：“你确定他说的不是你？”

“我从来不会这样。”

“得了吧，你只是嫉妒我年轻，我同时睡了他们两个。”

格林德沃趾高气昂地说：“年轻有什么了不起，谁没年轻过？我有钱有地位，我还用担心阿尔不跟我？”

“如果你跟教授离婚的话，有一半钱都是他的。”

格林德沃愣了愣，然后立刻上前揪住了盖勒特的衣领：“好啊你，你总算暴露了你的狼子野心，原来你是图我们的财产？”

盖勒特毫不示弱，他用手里的烟头去烫格林德沃的手臂，格林德沃吃痛，松开了手，盖勒特趁机将他一把推很远，对他说：“不要用你那种小人心思揣度我，就你那点钱教授还看不上，他犯不着图你这些，我跟阿尔在一起也不是因为钱，我觉得我没有必要跟你解释这些。”

“你就这么确定他们两个都不会离开你？”格林德沃问。

盖勒特说：“也许我确实自以为是，但你也好不到哪里去，你迂腐、恶臭、庸俗，你的灵感没有办法支撑你的创作，你的音乐已经越来越不行了，你甚至都没有勇气面对年轻时候的自己，只能靠睡一睡年轻男孩满足自己的优越感。”

格林德沃的笑容很扭曲：“等你到了我这个年纪你才有资格评判我。”

“我想怎么评判是我的自由，你已经老了，帕西瓦尔。”

盖勒特以为格林德沃会扑上来揍他，但他猜错了，格林德沃只是丢掉了烟头，解开衬衫上的几颗纽扣，插着腰站了一会儿，然后自嘲地笑了笑，说：“我总算知道为什么他们都说，最怕的就是粉丝脱粉还回踩。”

盖勒特也非常不客气地回呛道：“我也总算知道他们为什么说要跟偶像保持距离，不然很容易脱粉。”

“行了，你也别太得寸进尺，年轻人，别以为你是个玩摇滚的就要事事尖锐，我的确是个垃圾，但你还有机会，你可以做得比我好。”

突然被人教训了，盖勒特心里非常不爽，但格林德沃的话说得很有技巧，他一时半会儿找不到理由反驳，于是他问：“他们……他们真的去度假了？不带我们？”

没想到倒是这句话触到了格林德沃的逆鳞，他冲他吼道：“我骗你干什么？你要有本事你去把人带回来，老子跟你的账一笔勾销！”说完气呼呼地冲出吸烟室，把盖勒特一人丢在那。

盖勒特反应了几秒钟才回过神儿，他眨了眨眼睛，骂了一句：“神经病！”

 

17

邓布利多躺在酒店的沙滩上，戴着魔镜，悠闲地往自己身上抹着防晒霜。

阿不思从海里上来，身上湿淋淋的海水被阳光一照像钻石一样闪闪发光，他在邓布利多身边坐下，拿起一杯果汁大口大口地喝着。

“这里真好，”阿不思说，“我还是第一次来地中海。”

邓布利多丢给阿不思一块毛巾，阿不思拿了把身上的水都擦干净。一边擦一边说：“我在想你那个项目，我想不通，像我们这种情况一定有很多吧？总有一天人们会发现的。”

“这一点你不用操心，这段时间我们已经想到了一个方案。”

“是什么？”

“这是保密项目，亲爱的。”

阿不思吐了吐舌头，他转移了话题：“刚才我们在前台的时候，那个服务生以为我们是一对父子。”

邓布利多忍不住哈哈大笑：“这真的很奇妙，是不是？”

阿不思说：“我很喜欢你，教授，我迫不及待要成为像你一样的人。”

邓布利多问他：“你现在这样不好吗？”

阿不思低头道：“也不是不好，只是我很需要别人的认可，但是你知道，盖勒特经常会忽略我们，我还想留学，去做一些国外的慈善项目，我有好多好多想做的事情，但现实总是在拖后腿，我没有那么多的钱，盖勒特也没有，他不允许我离开他太久。”

邓布利多听着年轻的自己抱怨这些，问他：“你跟盖勒特聊过吗？”

“聊过？我不记得了，不是他自己的事情，聊过他就忘了。”

“那你为什么还愿意待在他身边？”邓布利多问。

阿不思说：“你是在问我吗？我也想问你，你居然跟这么自我的人过了二十年，说真的，即使是现在，我都经常想跟盖勒特分手。”

邓布利多靠在躺椅上，闭着眼睛感受着阳光温暖自己的感觉，他缓缓地说：“盖勒特啊……我们在一起有过非常快乐的日子，他终于签下了全国第一的唱片公司，第一次有人请他唱现场，第一次拿奖，第一次开个唱，每次他激动的时候都会把我的手攥得很紧。我见过很多圈子里的夫妻，相敬如宾，客客气气，无论婚礼上有多热泪盈眶，到最后却越来越像生意伙伴，但是盖勒特不一样，这么多年他都没有变过。”

阿不思想说盖勒特二十年如一日的固执而自我，但是他看着教授温柔的表情，他突然不忍心打断他的回忆。

邓布利多接着说：“我有跟你提过我们结婚时候的事情吗？他在舒芙蕾里藏了戒指，我没有注意，吞下去了，卡在喉咙里。”

阿不思一听就笑了：“还有这种事？天啊，他从哪学来这么老土的法子？”

邓布利多也笑：“结果又是给我捶背又是顺气的，我去厕所里扣了很久，差点吃的饭都要吐出来。”

“后来呢？”阿不思问。

“他把戒指套在我手上，语无伦次地跟我说了一大堆话，大概意思是要跟我结婚，他还说他买了一根教鞭，以后如果他惹我生气了就用教鞭抽他。”

“那你‘惩罚’过他吗？”

“别露出那么猥琐的表情，孩子，我知道你想到什么地方去了。”

阿不思咯咯咯地笑。

“大概去年的时候，他为了写歌通宵了几天，从椅子上站起来之后突然晕倒了，呼吸脉搏都很微弱，我真的吓坏了，救护车送去医院的路上我哭了一路，我想起上一次跟他吵架还没有和好，我很怕他就突然不在了。他昏迷了好几个小时，身上插了好几个输液管，我不停吻他的手和脸，后来他醒了，说‘嗨，小凤凰，怎么哭啦？’他心疼我的时候就会喊我小凤凰。”

“我有时候想，婚姻大概就是会遇见一百件糟心的事情，但是会有一件事情让你感到幸福，然后你就不停地回味这一件幸福的事情，用来度过那一百次糟心的时刻。”

“孩子，我的决定也许不一定是对的，我过得也许也不一定好，但是我刚才说的那些，梦想成真，功成名就，还有艰难的相处，以及磨难，这些你都还没经历过呢，找一个值得的人在一起经历一遭，无论最后结果是什么，都是值得的。”

阿不思沉默了很久，然后轻轻说道：“教授，二十年，真的是个很漫长的过程啊。”

邓布利多问：“怎么突然这么说？”

“你真的是我自己吗？你对我来说像一个陌生人，像一个真正的教授。盖勒特说你更成熟和坚硬，我知道他更喜欢你……”

“没这回事的。”邓布利多打断他，“少年人就应该是柔软的，中年人就会更强调自己的态度，你很棒，或者说我们一直都很棒。”

说着邓布利多像阿不思举起了一杯果汁，两人来了一个碰杯。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老盖老邓和二十年前的自己小盖小邓存在于同一时空下，双出轨含4p，开放式关系。

18

自从邓布利多和阿不思从地中海度假回来之后，格林德沃就没能联系得上他俩。本来度假的时候邓布利多还会时不时更新一下Instagram上面的照片，也会有阿不思入境，格林德沃看见他们共同的好友在评论下面问他是不是交新男朋友了，那种轻松又理所当然的语气好像他们早已离婚，或者大家都默认了他们选择开放关系，格林德沃憋着一肚子气，只能拼命给邓布利多的照片点赞并乐此不疲地在下面疯狂评论。

只是邓布利多从来不回复他而已。

“亲爱的阿尔：地中海的气候还是那样让你满意吗？你在那里拍的照片真好看，我给你写了很多留言，你记得看。我知道你肯定又要责备我给你的工作邮箱发消息，但是我最近打给你的电话，你好像都没有接到，也没有给我短信回复，我不知道你这两天都住在哪里，是不是学校的科研项目时间紧迫，你一直留在实验室呢？如果是这样，我想给你送一床厚一点的被子，伦敦很快要降温了……”

格林德沃一边咬牙切齿地敲击着键盘，一边骂道：“妈的，邓布利多，日子还过不过了？”

 

19

邓布利多第三次到达了高潮。

他躺在床上，半个身子悬空倒挂在床沿外边，眼前的所有景象全部颠倒过来了，头顶上的枕头、悬空的沙发还有地上的窗户。

一个有力的臂膀把他捞起来，他看见了眼前的金发少年，被汗水打湿的面部就像希腊雕像所描绘的奥林匹斯运动员，曾几何时邓布利多一直认为眼前这个人就是可以驱走伦敦乌云的太阳。

盖勒特将脑袋放在邓布利多的胸膛上，双手紧紧搂着邓布利多的腰，他说：“你心跳很快，教授。”

邓布利多感到有精液从自己的后穴里流出来，盖勒特已经疲软的阴茎蹭在邓布利多的小腹上，他吻着少年金色的头发，安抚着他还在颤抖的肩膀。两个人安安静静地抱在一起，两种心跳相互呼应着，他们就像泡了一个热水澡一样，全身上下酸软无力，但意外地轻松了起来。

格林德沃的电话就是在这时候打进来的，邓布利多瞄了一眼手机来电，盖勒特突然觉得有些局促，他起身问道：“需不需要我……”

邓布利多用嘴唇堵住了他接下来的话，他一只手抚摸着盖勒特的脸，另一只手抚摸着对方跨在自己身侧的大腿，舌尖描摹着盖勒特的唇瓣，清晰水声传进两个人的耳朵里。盖勒特将邓布利多按在一堆凌乱的被子当中，右手插入邓布利多的发间，唇舌缠上中年教授的挑逗。他们还未勃起，但这个吻让整个房间都升温了。

盖勒特稍稍喘了喘，他看着身下主动迎合的邓布利多，每一道皱纹都让他变得愈加性感。等再次覆上那张红唇的时候，这个吻就变了味儿。

在格林德沃不断打来的铃声里，盖勒特攫取着邓布利多口中的津液，两个人的舌头追逐着彼此，暴露在空气里，盖勒特一只手捞住邓布利多的腰，让他的下半身可以紧紧跟自己的贴在一起，然后顺着脊椎摸下去，在两个结实饱满的臀瓣上用力揉搓了两下，上一场性爱里留下的粘液涌出来，中年教授整个人就像一个多汁的水果，被人完全打开了。

“你真棒，教授。”盖勒特在邓布利多的耳边说着，坚挺的阴茎再次挤了进去。

“天啊……盖勒特……”中年教授着实有些吃不消，红肿的穴口在抱怨着主人的荒淫无度。他已经射不出来任何东西了，他怀疑再这样下去自己会失禁，但是他仍然紧紧搂抱着身上的少年，用早已沙哑的声音叫给他听，甚至喘息着问他想不想玩“戏水项目”[注]。

手机是什么时候安静下来的，他们谁也没注意。等两个人最后终于躺进浴缸里的时候，邓布利多已经累得快睡着了。盖勒特梳理着教授的头发，问他：“你们现在是在分居吗？”

邓布利多摇了摇头。

盖勒特停顿了一下，问：“那你打算回到他身边吗？”

邓布利多犹豫了一下，最后还是点了点头。

盖勒特没有说话，他只是抚摸着邓布利多的脸颊，说：“可是我跟阿尔回不去了，我们没有办法当作什么都没发生过。”

“我们也不会当作什么都没有发生过，”邓布利多说，“只是在一起经历的事情多了，找不到第二个可以替代的人，不过……未来谁知道呢，我这辈子做错的决定可太多了。”

“阿尔已经在准备出国的手续了，我们分手了，教授。”盖勒特突然说道。

邓布利多一惊，抬头看了看少年，问他：“这让你感到难过吗？”

盖勒特点点头：“是的，我一见到他，就无法控制地想到他和帕西瓦尔在一起的画面，但我在见不到他的每一刻，都无比地想念他。”

邓布利多微微仰头亲吻了少年的嘴唇。“对不起。”他说，双手抚摸盖勒特的脸颊，他闭着眼睛，有晶莹的泪水顺着睫毛溢出来，他又说了一遍“对不起”，将少年搂得更紧了一点。

盖勒特感受着中年教授落在他脸上的颤抖的嘴唇，他问：“你也打算离开我了吗？”

教授没有说话，他把头埋进少年的颈窝里，金发的少年将他用力揽进自己怀里，声音有些颤抖：“你和阿尔还真的是很像，他也是不停地跟我道歉，真是的，有什么好道歉的呢？”

“要我说，这挺好的，教授，你跟帕西瓦尔很合适，你们在一起这么久了，不应该因为我的原因而分开。”

邓布利多轻轻开口道：“盖勒特，你不要说了。”

“这没什么，你们不用觉得对不起我，姓邓布利多的不欠任何人。”

“盖勒特……”

“天啊，真希望阿尔离开我之后能够实现自己的愿望，我已经拖累他很久了……”

邓布利多将盖勒特两颊的泪水一点一点抹去，但还是有许多眼泪源源不断地夺眶而出。他难过得说不出话来，喉头一阵阵发紧，心里酸涩得快要喘不过气，说出口的声音都喑哑了许多。

“希望你能懂……”邓布利多说，“一段超过十年的婚姻关系，这不是仅仅用感情就能解释清楚的。”

盖勒特流着眼泪，但是语气还是强装镇定：“好吧，我明白……不，其实我不明白……可是有什么区别呢？你跟帕西瓦尔都明白，我没有选择的权利。”

“是我的错，是我的错，如果我执意反对这个项目的话，我们各自都会生活得很好。”自从邓布利多见到盖勒特的第一眼，愧疚感就一直缠绕着他，冥冥中他觉得是自己制造了这一切

“我不这样觉得，”盖勒特说，“我很高兴可以认识你，教授，我喜欢你，我也知道自己有多混蛋，我不想让自己变成帕西瓦尔那样的人，我不想让你伤心，这些帕西瓦尔都知道吗？我很怕你回到他身边，他还是一直伤害你。”

“不会了，你不用担心我，我不会委屈自己的。”

“你一定要记得还有我！”盖勒特说，“你要记得我会一直心疼你的。”

邓布利多已经无法说出一句完整的话了，中年教师不记得上一次这样伤心是什么时候的事情了，仿佛在他发现格林德沃出轨的那一刻，也没有如此地撕心裂肺过。令人痛苦的感情让他感到自己仿佛也变成了一个少年，可是是时候了，都该结束了，如果可以，邓布利多真的想永远躺在二十岁的盖勒特的怀里，听他唱歌，听他聊自己的梦想，他从来都知道盖勒特也是自己的一部分信仰。

于是他说：“没事的，孩子，别怕，我们都勇敢点，好吗？”

 

20

阿不思在红茶里加了一块方糖，尝了一口，又加了两块进去，然后轻轻地搅拌了起来。

格林德沃坐在他的对面，桌上的咖啡很久都没有动，上面的拉花有些模糊了。这是一家开在大学门口的平价咖啡店，阿不思手边上还放着一本教材，为了避免大明星被人认出来，他们特意挑了上课时间，躲进包间里会面。

阿不思看了看手腕上的表——格林德沃送给他和邓布利多的那只，对格林德沃说：“你有什么话就快说吧，我一会儿约了同学小组讨论。”

格林德沃问他：“你铁了心打算跟我断了吗？”

阿不思说：“我要毕业了，我给自己规划了间隔年，和朋友们一起，先去非洲做一些公益项目，后面还会去澳洲和南美，感情的事情，就先到此为止吧。”

格林德沃不知道能说什么，憋了半天憋出来一句：“挺好，挺好。”

“你找我来有什么事情？”阿不思问。

格林德沃说：“我联系不上邓布利多教授了，你知道他去哪儿了吗？”

阿不思摇摇头：“我们度假回来就分开了。”

“那他有没有跟你说过些什么？比如……比如要跟我离婚什么的。”

阿不思看看他，还是摇头。

格林德沃说：“如果你能联系的上他，我想让你帮我带个话儿。”

“你想说什么？”阿不思问。

格林德沃沉默了一会儿，仿佛在很艰难地措辞，然后他说：“其实我很早之前就意识到我跟他之间出问题了，感情上的变化不可能是突然发生的事情，但我选择忽略了它，可是问题并没有自己解决，如果邓布利多教授想要花一些时间理清楚这一切，我没有异议，但是……但是我只有一个愿望，我不想失去他。当然，让他做决定吧。”

阿不思歪着头若有所思地看着格林德沃，然后点点头：“好的，我去告诉他。”

“顺便，祝你学业顺利，我记得邓布利多教授像你这么大的时候也想出去过间隔年，但我没同意。”格林德沃看着手里的烟盒，他拿出一根烟放在鼻子底下闻了闻，然后又放了回去。

“你真的是因为害怕跟我们分开，所以才不同意的吗？”阿不思问。

格林德沃摇摇头：“我当时前途一片渺茫，竞争太激烈了，唱片业就快活不下去了，我从没对你们说过，但我确实每时每刻都想着放弃。可你们不一样，等待你们的都是康庄大道，我怕你们会不要我。”

“那你就应该好好待我们，而不是整天以自我为中心。”

格林德沃自嘲地笑笑：“不说了，都是过去的事情了，好在现在你打算离开那个混账的我了。”

阿不思喝完了桌上的红茶，他对格林德沃说：“我刚刚知道时空发生了交互的时候，觉得很绝望，因为我的未来已经一眼望到头了，但现在我做了一个邓布利多教授没有做过的决定，我觉得未来又变得难以预料了。”

“幸好难以预料。”格林德沃说。

阿不思看着他，心照不宣地朝他笑笑：“幸好难以预料。”

 

21

盖勒特送阿不思去机场，邓布利多没有来，他对阿不思说，该还给你们的生活，最终还是要还给你们。

盖勒特帮阿不思办好行李托运，在安检口把登机牌、背包递给阿不思，把相机挂在他脖子上，说：“去那多拍点照片，注意安全。”

阿不思点点头。

盖勒特的眼睛有些湿润，今天这趟飞机起飞之后，他就要失去他的阿不思了，凤凰都是要择梧桐而栖的，而自己不过是一株野草。所有的邓布利多最终都会离开自己。

“你、你不要太快交新的男朋友。”盖勒特的鼻腔酸涩，嗓音沙哑，他伸出手但是不敢拥抱阿不思，而是帮他整理了一下根本没有乱的衣领。

阿不思站着没动，在一段不理想的感情里所有人都是罪人，但真到了分道扬镳的这一天却没有一个人好过，这时候又让他觉得每个人其实都是受害者。

盖勒特摸了摸阿不思的红色头发又捏了捏他的肩膀，汹涌的悲伤向他笼罩过来，少年的眼泪流到下巴上，心里像被压住了一块巨大的石头。就在他觉得自己下一秒就要崩溃的时候，阿不思抱住了他。谁也没有说话，阿不思让盖勒特把脑袋耷拉在自己的肩上，他听见盖勒特说：“我不知道该怎么办，帕西瓦尔从来没有失去过他的教授，我不知道我该怎么面对这样的局面。”

阿不思吻了吻盖勒特的额头，对他说：“和帕西瓦尔和解吧，和你自己和解，你没有必要一直这样为难自己也为难别人，你需要更放松的环境。”

“对不起，阿尔。”盖勒特说，“我以前一定伤害你了，我不想到了帕西瓦尔那样的年纪再向你道歉。”

阿不思说：“没关系的，盖勒特，没关系，这没什么。”

“可还是太晚了，如果我早一点意识到，就不会发生后面的事情了。”

在阿不思的心里，盖勒特一直都是有些孩子气的，即使是帕西瓦尔，也很容易就会表现出内心的不安全感。阿不思拉过盖勒特的双手握在手里，他告诉盖勒特：“没有谁对谁错，我也不是无辜的，我很高兴我们最后没有互相憎恨。”

盖勒特低着头说：“我说不清是怎么了，我没办法像以前那样面对你……”

“不要再去想这些了，盖尔，我们之间的事情，把它放一放，你只是需要点时间去理解这些，我也需要时间。”

盖勒特亲了亲阿不思的脸，他们又抱了一会儿，直到留给阿不思检票的时间所剩不多，他们才放开彼此。阿不思摸摸盖勒特的金发，仿佛他就是比自己小两岁的弟弟，笑着说：“加油，盖勒特。”

然后，红色头发的少年背着自己的包走向了安检口，消失在拥挤的旅客之中。

 

22

阳台上种的玫瑰花因为长时间没有人呵护，已经全部枯萎。邓布利多将这些枯枝败叶连根拔起，丢进了垃圾桶，给每个花盆里都松了土，载了新的幼苗进去。在他浇水的时候，有一个人从背后抱住了他，邓布利多愣了一下，但没有回头看格林德沃。

“那小子跟我说要去美国。”格林德沃说道，“我觉得挺好，好莱坞机会挺多，总比待在英国当第二个帕西瓦尔要好。”

邓布利多点点头，浇花的水壶悬停着，没有下一步动作。

“小凤凰也飞走了，间隔年结束之后，他会去德国接着读书。”

邓布利多接着点点头。

“你不想说点什么吗，阿尔？”

邓布利多声音轻轻的：“我不希望他们分开，但我没有资格说这些，这都怪我们，盖勒特。”

格林德沃收紧了拥抱着邓布利多的双臂，他的脸埋进邓布利多微长的头发里，说：“谢谢你，阿尔。”

邓布利多突然觉得自己的肩上卸下了很重的担子似的，虽然格林德沃的眼泪在不断地滴落进自己的脖子里，但邓布利多从没有像现在这样冷静过。他没有很多很多的爱，也没有很多很多的恨，他只是觉得无比地轻松，他终于知道他和格林德沃都错在了哪儿，二十年的感情，时间希望他们能够拥有一起生活的默契和面对平凡的勇气，而他们却在纠结着一心想回到过去。

邓布利多看着花盆里的玫瑰花幼苗，对格林德沃说道：“你答应我，我们永远不要像别的夫妻一样，在朋友面前抱怨对方，或者在外人面前逢场作戏，我不接受那样，好吗？”

格林德沃一边哭鼻子一边亲了亲邓布利多的耳垂：“我答应你，我都答应你。”

——end——

 

[注]：“戏水”在bdsm游戏里特指一方在另一方身上撒尿，李银河的《虐恋亚文化》里说，因为中产阶级非常注重自己的形象和外表，所以污秽物会极大地对他们造成羞辱，对于一些有受虐倾向的人来说这样的游戏可以唤起他们性快感，emmm……我看过一些太太写这种桥段，我只是觉得惊奇，据说英国人和德国人因为社会文化是束缚又严谨的，所以bdsm文化在这两个国家非常流行，大家都喜欢这种发泄和纾解的渠道，我还听说伊顿公学还保留着鞭挞这种惩罚形式……

 

 

正文完结，为了圆一个4P的梦，我会写一个番外，大致内容就是很多年后小邓留学归来，和小盖复合，然后四个人“庆祝”一下，纯走肾，我他妈这次一定不走心。


	7. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 四个人于多年后重逢，老邓为邓布利多，小邓为阿不思，老盖是格林德沃、帕西瓦尔，小盖是盖勒特。仔细看预警。

**预警：4P，没有剧情，老邓和小邓水仙，含口交、深喉、颜射、双龙入洞，不喜欢可以骂我，不要举报，多谢。**

 

 

格林德沃裹着浴袍在镜子前面修剪自己的胡须和眉毛，然后喷上香水，等他走进房间里的时候，看见盖勒特正将邓布利多压在丝绸床单上亲吻。

邓布利多很受用，他敞开双腿让盖勒特的膝盖挤入两腿之间，一只手搂着少年的腰，一只手按在金色的后脑勺上，积极地回应着盖勒特的亲吻，中年教授吮吸着金发少年的嘴唇，好像在汲取珍贵的养料一般，眼角的皱纹旁已经泛起了红晕。

而盖勒特，他正在贪婪地抚摸着中年教授结实的大腿。

格林德沃冷笑一声，问盖勒特：“你不等你的阿尔了？”

盖勒特从密集的亲吻里抽身，微喘着说道：“干！帕西瓦尔！这谁能受得了？”

格林德沃当然知道他的教授是如何的性感，他走到床边，指尖轻轻落在邓布利多的脸上，邓布利多默契地仰起头，将摇滚巨星的手指含进了嘴里。格林德沃的手指由于长年累月弹吉他，长了一层厚厚的老茧，邓布利多灵活的舌头在他的指间游动，等那上面沾满了他滑腻的唾液，格林德沃抚上邓布利多的脸，让他的两颊也蹭得湿淋淋的，邓布利多亲吻着格林德沃的手心，抬眼含笑着看着他。

盖勒特压在邓布利多的身上，开始脱自己的衣服，邓布利多望着格林德沃，拉着摇滚巨星的浴袍领子往床上扯。

格林德沃俯身上床，与邓布利多接吻，盖勒特顺势扒掉教授的衣服，丰满的肉体向他们敞开，格林德沃上手揉捏着邓布利多的胸肌，盖勒特就趴在邓布利多的身上舔舐他的小腹。

“嗯啊……”邓布利多呻吟了起来，随即便被格林德沃尽数吞进嘴里，金发少年不断向下游移，邓布利多的下体慢慢变硬，直挺挺地戳在盖勒特的下巴上。盖勒特毫不犹豫地含住了中年教授的阴茎。

“天啊……”邓布利多瘫软在床上。格林德沃看了看正给邓布利多服侍着的盖勒特，金发少年一边吞吐着教授的性器一边用沾了润滑剂的手指挤入后穴为他扩张。摇滚巨星笑了笑，慵懒地解开自己的浴袍，将早已挺立的阴茎塞进了邓布利多的嘴里。

阿不思一进门看见的就是这样的场景，盖勒特的脸埋在邓布利多的两腿之间，双手托着对方饱满的屁股，手指不断向那臀缝间戳刺着，格林德沃跨在邓布利多上方，肿胀的性器在邓布利多的嘴里有力地抽查，邓布利多扭动着，艰难地吞吐着，脸庞被格林德沃轻轻抚摸着。

阿不思的脸“噌”一下红了，他呆呆地在那站了五分钟，因着眼前的场景浑身燥热。第一个发现他的是格林德沃，摇滚巨星眯着眼睛看着红头发的少年，丝毫没有羞赧和躲闪，反而粗暴地捏住了身下邓布利多的鼻子，直接将肉棒捅进了对方的喉咙里。

“呃——”邓布利多面色痛苦地干呕着，眼泪和口水涌出来流到床单上，留下一片深色的水渍。

阿不思咽了咽唾沫，格林德沃看着他说道：“你喜欢这样，对么？”

这时候盖勒特抬起头来，他看了看阿不思，露出开心的笑容。“阿尔，来。”他冲阿不思伸出手，阿不思鬼使神差地走过去，两个少年开始接吻，盖勒特的嘴里还残留着邓布利多的体液，阿不思被浓郁的荷尔蒙气息熏得迷醉，他一边吮吸着盖勒特的嘴唇一边脱去了自己的衣服。

“我好想你……”盖勒特轻声说，“你好多年没有见我。”

阿不思的手插入盖勒特的发间，他用密集的亲吻来代替自己的言语，盖勒特忍不住摸上了阿不思柔软的腰肢，顺着腰窝探进他的股缝间，按摩了一会儿才恋恋不舍地移到对方的前段。

格林德沃笑着看这对少年的久别重逢，腰上的力道却丝毫不减，没过一会儿就将自己的精液尽数射进邓布利多的嘴里，然后舒服地长吟一声。

两个少年都停下来看邓布利多，邓布利多被格林德沃的精液呛了一下，不断地咳嗽，乳白的粘稠的液体迸溅出来顺着嘴角留下。少年人看呆了，盖勒特将邓布利多捞起来，让他靠坐在自己怀里，阿不思就凑上去将邓布利多嘴角的精液一点一点都舔干净，邓布利多摸了摸阿不思的头发，阿不思在他颈窝里蹭了蹭，喊了一句“教授”。

邓布利多哼了一声，一左一右搂着两个少年的腰，吻了吻阿不思的鬓角，又亲了亲盖勒特的眉眼。

格林德沃从后面将阿不思抱起来，阿不思惊呼一声，等他反应过来，自己已经跨坐在格林德沃的怀里了。格林德沃捏了捏阿不思小巧的下巴，问他：“在外面过得还好吗？”

阿不思红着脸点点头，主动吻上格林德沃的嘴唇，当初两人偷情的画面闯入阿不思的脑海里，他的身体先一步产生了反应，性器的前段分泌出清液，沾湿了格林德沃的小腹。

格林德沃抚上阿不思的性器，富有节奏地撸动着，红头发少年乖顺地靠在他怀里喘气，格林德沃一偏头看见邓布利多正看着自己，于是冲他招招手，邓布利多就从盖勒特的怀里离开，凑到他面前，格林德沃在他耳边说了句什么，邓布利多有些脸红。

盖勒特觉得自己猜到了格林德沃的想法，于是他把阿不思从格林德沃的怀里拎出来，让他仰躺在自己的怀里，格林德沃按住邓布利多的后颈往下压，邓布利多便俯身，将阿不思的阴茎吞进了嘴里。

阿不思一惊，本能地乱蹬腿，被盖勒特勾住两边膝弯拉开，私处完完全全暴露在邓布利多面前。格林德沃看着邓布利多吞吐着阿不思的性器，怜爱地抚摸着他的后脑勺，说道：“也让你自己享受一下，教授，你的口活儿简直太棒了。”

邓布利多被撩拨得十分激动，他跪在床上，撅着屁股，一边给二十年前的自己口交一边把手伸进下身去自慰。阿不思一浪接一浪地呻吟着，邓布利多灵活的舌头在龟头处打着旋儿，有力的吮吸几乎要让他缴械投降。他张着嘴仿佛缺氧一般喘息，盖勒特就趁机将手伸进阿不思的嘴里翻搅着他的舌头，口水在不断的搅动过程中涌出来，盖勒特硬邦邦的肉棒膈在阿不思的颈部，阿不思不自觉地迎合着口腔里的翻搅，挺动着腰部将自己往邓布利多口腔里送去。

格林德沃顺着邓布利多的脊椎摸下去，摸到股缝里，摸到那个早已被盖勒特扩张好的洞穴，于是扶着自己滚烫的阴茎，龟头破开入口的褶皱，一挺身挤了进去。

“呃啊——”邓布利多急促地叫了一声，阿不思的阴茎从嘴里滑出来，两瓣嘴唇鲜红湿润。

格林德沃安抚地摸了摸邓布利多的后背，轻声哄着：“慢慢来，慢慢来，亲爱的。”他缓慢地摩擦着邓布利多的内壁，让他慢慢适应自己的尺寸，片刻之后，邓布利多缓了过来，哆嗦着又含住了阿不思的阴茎。

盖勒特脱下自己的裤子，滚烫坚硬的性器弹跳出来，盖勒特一边撸动着一边跪在邓布利多边上。他歪着头看了一会儿邓布利多吞吐阿不思的性器，然后用自己的龟头蹭了蹭邓布利多鼓胀的脸颊，撒娇似的戳一戳中年教授嘴唇，邓布利多会意，他吐出了阿不思的，偏头将盖勒特的性器吞了下去。

格林德沃见此情景忍不住冲盖勒特挑眉：“我的教授，是不是被调教得很好？”

盖勒特感受着邓布利多温热的口腔，灭顶的快感侵袭着他，他用通红的眼角瞥了一下格林德沃，示意将邓布利多翻动一下，于是格林德沃捞住邓布利多的腰，就着插入的姿势将他翻过来仰躺在床上，邓布利多被体内性器的摩擦刺激得双腿痉挛，他大声的呻吟着，右手伸下去给自己撸动性器。

盖勒特冲阿不思勾了勾手，两个少年都跪在邓布利多的旁边，一左一右的，轮流将自己的性器塞进邓布利多的嘴里。

邓布利多从没有体验过这样的性爱，后穴里塞着尺寸可观的阴茎，两个肉棒轮流按摩着自己的口腔和喉咙，他闭着眼睛，不同形状的性器，不同的气味，他被动接受着这些侵犯，应接不暇，快感使得他流出泪水，中年教授剧烈里喘息着，两个少年配合得很好，总是在他快要窒息的时候抽出性器，却不给他足够的时间平复就塞进另一根，邓布利多感到两腮酸痛，他迷蒙着睁开眼睛，看见上方的两个少年正抱在一起接吻。

阿不思的下巴已经被唾液打湿了，盖勒特还在不停地舔舐着他的嘴唇，阿不思发狠咬了盖勒特一口，盖勒特愣了一下，抬手就在阿不思的屁股上拍了一巴掌。

阿不思轻呼一声，疼痛让他越发兴奋，红发少年的身上也开始变得潮红，盖勒特把他搂紧了，舌头钻进他的耳道里模仿着性交的抽插频率，阿不思颤颤巍巍地呻吟着，他把自己阴茎从邓布利多的嘴里拔出来，快速撸动了几下，浓稠的精液立刻射在了邓布利多的脸上。

阿不思射的尤其多，白色液体喷溅邓布利多的额头、鼻尖、嘴唇、下巴和脖子上，正在挺弄的格林德沃伸手将这些精液抹开，中年教授的脸上到处都是腥臊的液体，格林德沃的手经过邓布利多的唇边，邓布利多主动将沾了精液的手指含进嘴里，挨个舔干净。

盖勒特亲了亲害羞的阿不思，笑着说：“这么多？你禁欲很久了？”

阿不思捂住了自己的脸，躲进盖勒特怀里，盖勒特笑着揉了揉阿不思的头发，在他耳边说：“该我了，阿尔。”

阿不思乖顺地趴好，将屁股翘起来，盖勒特拿起润滑剂倒在阿不思的屁股上，然后把手插进臀缝里按摩着，阿不思张嘴呻吟了起来，随着盖勒特不断的深入，他的眼睛里擒满了泪水。红发的少年瘫软在床上，身后的盖勒特掐住他的腰将他的屁股抬起来，专心地用两根手指为那处穴口扩张。

阿不思的视线落在了邓布利多的身上，中年教授还在承接着摇滚巨星的侵犯，整个人一下一下地耸动着，叫声都变得沙哑了。阿不思挣扎着撑起上半身靠近他，邓布利多抬手摸了摸红发少年的脸颊，然后吻了上去。

淫糜的水声在两个红头发的脑袋之间响起来，格林德沃用力贯穿邓布利多，邓布利多惊喘着，嘴唇颤抖起来，阿不思就细心地替他舔去那些呻吟。

盖勒特笑了笑，他直起身体，将自己坚硬的龟头抵在阿不思的后穴上，充满暗示意味地摩擦了几下，阿不思放开了邓布利多的嘴唇，撩人的眼尾回头看了看盖勒特，扭动着屁股主动将那阴茎吞了进去。

紧致的甬道，有力的收缩，盖勒特毕竟年少气盛，他在进入阿不思的那一刻就失去了理智，他舒爽地吐着气，两手掐着阿不思的臀瓣开始奋力抽插。他实在太想阿不思了，小凤凰一飞就是很多年，直到学业全部完成，才回到英国。盖勒特一用力就将阿不思抱起来，让他整个人坐在自己的阴茎上，阿不思尖叫一声，前所未有的深度，仿佛整个人都被钉在了盖勒特的性器上，他剧烈地颤抖，盖勒特就让他靠在自己怀里，托着他的下巴让他的头高高地仰起，自己就在那细嫩的脖颈上来回舔舐。

格林德沃加快了对邓布利多的撞击，他揉捏着邓布利多的性器，一边抚慰一边说道：“你太会夹了，邓布利多教授，我快到了，我们一起，为我射出来，我要你的学生都知道你在我的床上有多淫荡。”

邓布利多断断续续地浪叫着，他夹住格林德沃的腰，说：“你话太多了。”但还是努力迎合着，感受着格林德沃越发胀大的阴茎和撞在敏感点上的龟头。格林德沃已经癫狂了，他不停叫着要跟邓布利多一起高潮，情不自禁地尖叫呻吟，邓布利多被他投入的状态弄得十分动情，等他反应过来的时候，自己的马眼正一下接一下地吐出乳白色的精液，全射在了自己的肚子上。

格林德沃长吟一声，滚烫的白灼灌进邓布利多的肚子里，从穴口溢出来，他摊坐在床上，一转头看见阿不思正躺在盖勒特的怀里随着抽插起伏，于是凑过去吻住了阿不思的嘴，细腻绵密的吻温暖着红头发的少年，吞下了他软糯的呻吟。

盖勒特突然玩心大起，他抱着阿不思，让他俯下身，靠着邓布利多，软软地哄着：“阿尔，亲一亲你的教授。”

阿不思的后穴里还塞着盖勒特的性器，他没有别的选择，低头亲吻了邓布利多的睫毛和嘴唇。盖勒特十分满意，于是他将阿不思抱到邓布利多的胸口出，说：“你忘了教授敏感的乳头。”

阿不思乖巧地深处红色小巧的舌尖，在教授褐色的乳头上舔了舔，将唾液打湿那坚硬起来的小米粒。

格林德沃的眼睛亮了起来，他和盖勒特对视了一眼，格林德沃接过盖勒特手里的阿不思，把他抱到邓布利多的腿间，问他：“你想像教授一样厉害么？”

阿不思红了脸，他看着邓布利多已经疲软下来的性器，咽了口吐沫，然后主动俯身舔去了上面快要干涸的精液。邓布利多颤抖了一下，沙哑的呻吟又断断续续地泄了出来。

“乖孩子。”格林德沃摸了摸阿不思的头发，他把阿不思放置在邓布利多的腿间，任由阿不思舔弄着邓布利多的性器，同时拨开阿不思的臀缝看那被玩得红肿的穴口，手指伸进去掏弄两下，阿不思颤了颤，大量润滑液就从那穴口涌了出来。

“你没射进去？”格林德沃问盖勒特，盖勒特指了指自己仍然坚挺的性器，吊起嘴角冲他坏笑一声：“要一起么，大明星？”

邓布利多的性器重新硬了起来，阿不思将那肉棒吞进嘴里，脸上被中年教授的气息熏得潮红，后穴还被格林德沃玩弄着，他早已失去就思考的能力，全部的注意力都集中在自己的口腔里，收好自己的牙齿，尽量不要弄伤教授。

“好孩子，”格林德沃说，“你做的很棒，你简直太有天赋了。”

“唔……”阿不思含着性器，无暇顾及回应格林德沃的夸赞，可越是这样，格林德沃越是感到刺激，他撸了两把自己的阴茎，让它重新挺立起来，然后塞进阿不思松软的肠道里。

“呃……”阿不思发出了细微的叫声，他感到格林德沃动了起来，后穴终于被填满的感觉让他异常舒爽，他主动吞吐着，无论是嘴里的邓布利多还是屁股里的格林德沃，他十分激动，他希望他们都射在自己的身体了。

格林德沃冲盖勒特伸伸手，盖勒特挨近了，肿胀的龟头蹭着阿不思的后穴。阿不思突然意识到他要做什么，猛地瑟缩了一下，格林德沃不容抗拒地拍打他的屁股，然后在往那小穴里又挤入一根手指。

阿不思像一只受惊的小鹿，盖勒特怜惜地抚摸着他红色的头发，安慰道：“别怕，别怕，你不会有事的。”

阿不思平静了下来，他很快适应了扩张的程度，紧接着就是第二根、第三根手指，格林德沃问盖勒特：“还有润滑剂么？”

盖勒特想了想，拿出一瓶rush。“得用这个了。”他说。

他们将小瓶子拿到阿不思面前，阿不思凑上去闻了闻，很快少年的穴口就松软了下来，格林德沃用手指扩张了一下，然后盖勒特就挤了过来，将自己饱满的龟头塞了进去。

“呃啊——”阿不思尖叫，整个人都脱了里，他感到疼痛，盖勒特非常体谅地没有乱动，而是拿过润滑剂淋在三个人的交合处，让阿不思适应了一会儿，再一点点往里送。

“唔……不……唔啊……”阿不思想挣扎，被邓布利多捧住了脸，蓝眼睛的教授注视着泪眼婆娑地少年，说：“放轻松，别把注意力都放在那里，你可以看着我。”

阿不思吸溜着鼻子，他感到盖勒特的手在按摩着他紧绷的后背肌肉，他说：“你可以做到，阿尔，我知道你可以，我们要一起‘喂’给你。”

不一会儿rush又被送到阿不思的面前，阿不思吸了一口，后穴再一次扩张开来，这下盖勒特才将自己全部送了进去。

盖勒特和格林德沃同时发出呻吟，少年的后穴实在是过于紧实，他被两根阳具撑满，所有的褶皱几乎都被熨平，柔柔弱弱的身躯雌伏在他们身下，光是看着这样一幅场景，就让人有射精的冲动。

邓布利多安抚着阿不思布满青筋的脖子，他说：“好孩子，看着我。”

阿不思抬起双眼，看见邓布利多坚挺的阳具就竖在自己面前，阳具的主人正温柔地看着自己，他忍不住呜咽了一声，说：“他们、他们说都‘喂’给我。”

“那么你想要我的吗？”邓布利多问。

阿不思的睫毛颤动着，点了点头。邓布利多感叹道：“哦，真是一个好孩子。”

邓布利多抬起阿不思的头，将自己的阴茎塞进阿不思的嘴里。阿不思习得了一些口交的技巧，他用舌头在邓布利多的冠状沟打着旋儿，模仿着性交吞吐邓布利多的性器。而在另一边，格林德沃和盖勒特正一来一往地在阿不思的甬道里来回抽插。

没过多久，阿不思再也承受不住了，邓布利多的阴茎从他嘴里滑落，后穴的快感排山倒海地朝他涌来，侵蚀了他的意识，他用自己无法想象到的声音尖叫着，两根滚烫的肉棒前赴后继地冲撞着他的敏感点，他几乎要窒息过去。邓布利多心疼地抚摸着阿不思的脸，对两个进攻者责备道：“你们就不能温柔一点么？”

“阿尔喜欢这样。”盖勒特说。

“我们一起疼爱他，教授，你也一起吧。”格林德沃说，他和盖勒特紧紧搂在一起，确保两个人都能在阿不思的身体里待着。

阿不思的阴茎随着身后的冲撞一下一下拍打在自己的小腹上，他感到自己的囊袋沉甸甸的，阴茎也非常地胀，他的眼泪流了满脸都是，哭着求饶：“我、我快不行了，唔……盖勒特……帕西瓦尔……求求你们……呃啊……”

“快了，孩子。”格林德沃顶弄着，加快了速度，“再忍忍，好孩子，我们一起。”

“不、我不行……”

“阿尔、阿尔、阿尔……”盖勒特一遍又一遍地喊着阿不思的名字，身体里的野兽像找不到出口一般到处冲撞，他看了一眼邓布利多，说：“教授，太爽了……教授！”

邓布利多撸动着自己的阴茎，他抓住阿不思的头，将少年的脸扳正，阿不思顺从地张着嘴，脸色通红，邓布利多握住自己的龟头快速摩擦了几下，然后将阿不思的脑袋往下一按，滚烫的精液就都射进了少年的嘴里。

阿不思就是在这时候射了出来，自己的阴茎抖动着，精液由于两个男人的抽插而落得到处都是，自己的前胸、小腹，邓布利多的身上和床单上，高潮让他脱力，身后的两个男人都抓住了自己的腰固定住，奋力的几下抽插便将精液挨个射进了少年的身体里。

“好棒……好棒……阿尔……”射精后的盖勒特异常激动，他两只手来回抚摸阿不思的后背，俯身吻着他的一对蝴蝶谷，就算性器已经疲软下来也舍不得离开少年的身体。他喃喃地说：“太棒了，阿尔，我们都‘喂’给你了，你的两个小嘴，都含着我们的精液，着太美了。”

阿不思被他们放倒在床上，他的身上到处都是青紫色的痕迹，盖勒特和格林德沃都退了出来，他的后穴敞着，源源不断地流出润滑液和精液，嘴里的精液咽下去了不少，但仍有一些在邓布利多射精的时候喷溅出来，挂在下巴上、嘴唇边，留下明显的白色干涸的痕迹。阿不思的意识不太清晰，他能感觉到几个人在他身上来来回回地吻着，能感觉到他们抱着自己去浴室，但后面的事情，他就一点知觉也没有了。

第二天早上阿不思醒过来，发现自己正睡在邓布利多的怀里，性感的教授敞着浴袍，饱满的胸肌露着浅浅的沟壑，阿不思轻轻喊了一句：“教授。”

邓布利多睁开眼睛，问他：“你还好么？”

阿不思伸手搂住他的腰，说道：“我使不上什么劲……他们人呢？”

“盖勒特去准备早饭了，帕西瓦尔还要赶通告……”说着邓布利多将手轻轻放在阿不思挺翘的屁股上，暧昧地朝他呼气，“现在，你是我一个人的了，让我好好亲亲你。”

——END——

 


End file.
